El fin de los tiempos
by HGPERRY
Summary: Una nueva batalla esta por desarrollarse y podría ser el fin de la humanidad, solo la cazadora oscura podrá salvar a la humanidad esta vez sacrificando su vida, ¿podrá lograr el perdón de Buffy antes de su sacrificio?.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de las series Buffy la cazavampiros y Angel son propiedad de Joss Whedon por lo que no pretendo infringir ningún copyright, ya que la finalidad de esta historia es de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Esta historia se centra principalmente después de la séptima temporada de Buffy aunque contiene spoilers de algunas de las temporadas anteriores.

Igualmente les aviso que mantendré algunas cosas en su idioma original.

Es un femslash centrado en la pareja de Buffy y Faith, aunque la trama se centra principalmente en la vida de la cazadora oscura.

Espero que disfruten esta historia.

**EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS**

CAPITULO 1

Cleveland, Ohio. Octubre 2.

Faith se encontraba sentada ante su hermoso escritorio de piedra tallada, ante ella se encontraba un libro grueso y viejo, cuya edad se desconocía pero se sabía que era uno de los libro proféticos mas importantes, no existía copia alguna de ese manuscrito y ese que era el original era propiedad de la Dark Slayer, la cazadora oscura.

Faith contemplo una de las últimas páginas escritas en ese libro, la cual profetizaba la última batalla entre el bien y el mal, entre la luz y la oscuridad. Esta guerra si se perdía seria el fin de la humanidad, porque el demonio que la dirigía, _Omega_, como su nombre indicaba era el fin absoluto.

La cazadora Oscura sabía que no era el fin de la humanidad, ya que el mismo libro indicaba como derrotar a Omega.

La cazadora suspiro y leyó una vez la profecía que ya se sabía de memoria.

_Los tiempos oscuros se acercan, el fin de la humanidad esta llegando, él, el último y más temido enemigo solo podrá ser derrotado, por la última de las elegidas, aquella cuyo destino fue cruel y tormentoso,__ pero que tenía que ser así para poder cumplir su cometido._

_La batalla se ganará con el sacrificio de su vida, porque con su muerte se cerrará el ciclo las elegidas ya que el mundo no las necesitara más._

_Para poder ganar esta batalla, la última de las escogidas tendrá que experimentar la maldad en carne propia, tendrá que llenarse de oscuridad y convertirse en la cazadora oscura, para que cuando llegue la luz a su destino sea tan fuerte y poderosa que sea capaz de salvar a la humanidad._

Faith cerró el libro suspiró y pensó, pronto todo terminara, pronto todo llegara a su fin.

La cazadora se giro en su silla y contemplo la vista desde su ventanal, volvió a suspirar y recordó alguno de los pasajes de ese libro:

_La era de los últimos tiempos se iniciará cuando la última de las elegidas sea llamada, ella será conocida como la cazadora traidora y mala, porque así será su destino__ para mantener el equilibrio del universo._

_En esta era, habrá dos elegidas, un hecho que desequilibra las fuerzas del bien y del mal por lo que una tendrá que volverse en contra de su hermana cazadora._

_Aquella será odiada y temida y su corazón se llenara de desamor, de celos, de envidia y dolor, pero solo experimentando todas esas emociones podrá ser tan fuerte para vencer al último de los demonios: Omega._

_La__ batalla entre los últimos será en la última luna llena antes del vigésimo cuarto año de vida de la cazadora y después vendrá un ciclo de paz de 200 años que serán vigilados por aquella conocida como "la cazadora"._

Faith suspiró y cerró los ojos y una imagen vino a su mente.

"Buffy" murmuró para sí.

Hacia más de dos años que no veía a la rubia, exactamente dos años con cuatro meses, tres días, pero quien estaba contando.

La cazadora oscura solo esperaba volver a ver a "hermana cazadora" antes de su inevitable final. La chica poso su vista en su escritorio y contemplo _el libro de los últimos tiempos, _aquel libro contenía información de varias eras tanto de la humanidad como de dimensiones alternas, pero solo podía ser leído por su guardián o propietario temporal. Faith era la última propietaria ya que lo había heredado de su vigilante, la cual al no tener hijos le heredero todos sus bienes y posesiones a su "little Faith" como ella la llamaba.

Su vigilante, Diana Dormer, había sido uno de los miembros más importantes del consejo de vigilantes, ocupando uno de los puestos más altos dentro de la organización; cuando ella descubrió que la siguiente cazadora será la última y conocida como la cazadora oscura, decide pedirle al consejo que sea ella quien la entrene y vigile por lo que viaja a Boston para buscar a su potencial.

Faith dejo rodar una amarga lagrima cuando su vista recae en su un librito de pasta de cuero titulado la vida de la cazadora oscura por Faith Lehane-Dormer, nombre dado por su vigilante cuando la adopto y que la cazadora empezó a usar cuando cumplió 21 años y recibió la herencia de Diana.

No queda mucho tiempo, pensó la cazadora, el mal se ha ido incrementando y ellos necesitan estar prevenidos.

Espero que Kennedy este lo suficientemente preparada para poder tomar mi lugar, pensó Faith, si Buffy no regresa de Roma, ella es la más indicada para dirigir a todas.

Faith cambio la expresión de su cara y se puso la máscara de líder, y decidió que era tiempo de convocar al Sooby-Gang y a Angel.

La chica apretó su tablero de control y pronto las cortinas se corrieron electrónicamente y tres pantallas gigantes aparecieron en las paredes.

La chica volvió a apretar el tablero y se inició una video llamada:

En una de las pantallas apareció la imagen de la bruja más poderosa de los últimos tiempos: Willow Rosenberg; en la otra apareció el vampiro con alma y en la tercera apareció la imagen del actual presidente del consejo de vigilantes: Rupert Giles

Cada uno se encontraba en diferente lugar: Willow estaba en Escocia junto con Kennedy y Xander, Angel seguía dirigiendo la firma de abogados en los Ángeles y Giles se encontraba en Londres.

Faith los saludo formalmente, la nueva Faith ya no usaba apodos ni malas palabras, de hecho sus modales y su actitud denotaban a una persona completamente nueva y en cierto sentido era una nueva persona, la Faith traidora y loca murió ejecutada con una inyección letal en la cárcel de los Ángeles cuando regresó a la cárcel después de la batalla con The First, y su escapada se sumó a su condena por lo que se le considero una convicta de alta peligrosidad merecedora de la pena de muerte.

La cazadora oscura era la dirigente de todas las cazadoras del mundo, por lo que su palabra era como un mandato universal ejecutado sin chistar, tenía el apoyo incondicional del consejo, de las brujas wicas del mundo y de los abogados principales de todo Norteamérica.

Ese cargo se lo había ganado a pulso al igual que el respeto y la admiración de todos, de todos menos de Buffy Summers. "La cazadora" se había retirado después de la batalla con "the First". Ella se había ido a vivir a Roma con Dawn y Andrew y mantenía una relación sentimental con "el inmortal" y había cortado toda relación con los scoobies.

Faith miro hacia las tres pantallas y les dijo: "El 15 de octubre llegó a Escocia, hay un tema que tengo que discutir con ustedes así que quiero que nos reunamos ahí".

"Angel necesito que vayas con los chicos, vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible; Will necesito que Kennedy prepare a las cazadoras para una evaluación para cuando llegue y Giles necesito que estés presente, sé que lo que les voy a decir les va a asombrar, y solo les puedo adelantar que se preparen para una nueva batalla".

"Wll, dijo la cazadora una vez más, necesito que Xander tenga todo el equipo de seguridad listo, voy a trasladar la scythe y un libro muy valioso y necesito la máxima seguridad."

"¿Vas a trasladar la scythe? preguntó, el vampiro con alma, pensé que solo esperabas entregársela a Buffy".

"En Escocia estará mejor resguardada, contestó la cazadora, si ella no regresa, será Kennedy quién la necesite para esta batalla, después de todo solo una cazadora puede usarla para obtener todo su potencial".

"Faith, dijo la wica suavemente, tu eres una cazadora también".

"Fui" contestó la dark slayer.

Un silencio incomodo cayó en la video conferencia hasta que Giles dijo:

"Se hará como quieras Faith", dijo el presidente, les veo el 15 de octubre a medio día".

"ok" contestaron los demás.

El ex vigilante cortó la llamada y Faith les dijo: "Les veo el 15 en la noche, cuídense".

"Faith"… dijo la bruja.

"Estoy bien, contestó la cazadora, five by five como hubiera respondido mi antigua yo".

"Faith luces más delgada y pálida seguro estas bien", preguntó Willow.

La dark slayer suspiró ya que sabía que la bruja no dejaría el tema por la paz y al ver la cara de profunda preocupación de dos de las personas mas cercanas a ella, contestó:

"Estoy también como alguien que ha sobrevivido a un disparo, a una explosión, aun accidente automotriz y a un envenenamiento en menos de un año y sin poderes de curación rápida como antes".

Willow y Angel no dijeron nada, los dos sabían como había perdido casi todos sus poderes la cazadora y solo el pequeño porcentaje que le quedaba la había ayudado a sobrevivir en los últimos dos años.

"Chicos, dijo Faith, estoy bien, en serio, todo estará bien. Les veo en unos días, los extraño y saludos a todos".

La cazadora cortó la llamada cuando una ola de nauseas la atravesó.

Se levantó con trabajo y se dirigió al baño a vomitar, al salir de baño estaba tan débil que se dejó caer en el piso y pensó, cada día es más difícil recuperarme, si sigo así no podré llegar al 17 de diciembre, el día de la luna llena antes de mi cumpleaños, el día donde dejaré de existir y Buffy Summers podrá estar en paz.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de las series Buffy la cazavampiros y Angel son propiedad de Joss Whedon por lo que no pretendo infringir ningún copyright, ya que la finalidad de esta historia es de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Esta historia se centra principalmente después de la séptima temporada de Buffy aunque contiene spoilers de algunas de las temporadas anteriores.

Igualmente les aviso que mantendré algunas cosas en su idioma original.

Es un femslash centrado en la pareja de Buffy y Faith, aunque la trama se centra principalmente en la vida de la cazadora oscura.

**EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS**

CAPITULO 2

Roma, Italia. 3 de octubre.

"Willow, que sorpresa, me da gusto oírte, ¿Cómo están las cosas ahí?"

"Hola Dawnie, a mi también me da gusto escucharte, contestó la wica, Faith llamó, dice que necesita decirnos algo, pero debo decirte que estoy muy preocupada, la vi muy delgada y pálida, pero ya sabes, ella siempre dice que esta bien aunque no lo éste".

"¿Será algo serio?, ¿No puedes hacer algún hechizo o algo para averiguarlo? Preguntó seriamente preocupada la menor de las Summers.

"Si, contestó la bruja, pero será hasta que ella venga, como te dije, Faith llamó y convocó a una reunión aquí en Escocia, llega el día 15, y por eso te llamo porque me gustaría que pudieran venir, aunque estoy segura que Buffy no querrá venir, ya sabes…."

"Si ella no quiere ir viajaré sola, si Faith convocó a una reunión, es porque debe ser muy serio", contestó Dawn.

"Lo sé Dawnie por eso estoy más preocupada, ya sabes que ella ya casi no tiene ningún poder y si es otro Apocalipsis y sin ella y sin Buffy no se como lo vamos a enfrentar, es cierto que ya hay cientos de cazadoras incluyendo a Kenny, pero también sé reconocer que ninguna es como the Chosen Two".

"Voy a decirle a Buffy, y luego te llamó para darte los detalles, pero seguro yo llegó para verles, les extraño mucho, contestó la menor de las Summers".

"Nosotros también les extrañamos, cuídate y suerte con Buffy, ya sabes como se pone cuando se trata de Faith". Dijo Willow.

"Lo sé, contestó Dawn, a veces me dan ganas de decirle la verdad, pero se que debo respetar la decisión de Faith, aunque me cueste trabajo. Lleva años juzgándola mal, si tan solo supiera…"

"Algún día Dawnie, estoy segura que Buffy se dará cuenta de cómo es en realidad Faith". Contestó la wica.

"Espero que si, han sido demasiados años, demasiados secretos, demasiado odio y rencor." Respondió la menor de las Summers.

Willow y Dawn terminaron su conversación y cada una se quedó pensando en reaccionaría Buffy.

La menor de las Summers respiró ondo y fue a buscar a su hermana.

"¡Buffy! Gritó Dawn, tenemos que hablar".

Las hermanas Summers mantuvieron una tensa conversación por un largo tiempo, hasta que ambas acordaron viajar a Escocia lo antes posible y enfrentar la situación que se avecinaba.

Buffy Ann Summers se encontraba en el balcón de su hermoso departamento contemplando el hermoso cielo estrellado y pensando en la conversación que mantuvo con su hermana menor acerca de la Dark Slayer.

Buffy no sabía que había sido de ella desde que dejaron los Ángeles después de derrotar a the First.

Las dos cazadoras mantuvieron una acalorada discusión que terminó con una elegida entregándose a la cárcel y la otra cortando todo lazo con los Scoobies y yéndose a vivir a Roma.

Pero ¿Qué había ocasionado semejante ruptura?. Era cierto que durante los días previos a la batalla contra the First, las cazadoras habían hecho una tregua y parecía que al fin estaban limando asperezas.

Sin embargo, después de la guerra, todos los scoobies y las nuevas cazadoras junto con las elegidas viajaron a los Ángeles y se hospedaron con Angel en el hotel de su propiedad.

Esa primera noche, el vampiro con alma mantuvo una conversación con la cazadora oscura y la invitó a formar parte de su equipo, él conocía parte de la historia de Faith y confiaba en ella y la quería como una hermana menor por lo que ella acepto; lamentablemente Buffy escuchó la conversación y furiosa intervino diciéndole a Angel que trabajar con una prófuga de la justicia otra vez lo metería en problemas, después de todo, a pesar de todo lo que hiciera Faith, ella siempre sería una asesina.

Aquellas crueles palabras taladraron la mente de la Dark Slayer y sintió que su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos. Ella se salió del despacho de Angel y sin decirle nada a nadie se dirigió a la penitenciaria.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de la desaparecieron de Faith, la buscaron durante días hasta que la encontraron en la cárcel.

Angel le dijo que ese ya no era su lugar, que ella no merecía estar ahí pero la cazadora oscura contestó que Buffy tenía razón y ella siempre sería una asesina.

Angel le informó al Scooby-Gang y a su equipo de la decisión de Faith por lo que todos confrontaron a Buffy. Ésta al sentirse una vez más desplazada por su "hermana cazadora" decidió retirarse e irse a Italia.

Buffy se había arrepentido días después de sus palabras pero no tuvo valor para regresar y disculparse con nadie. Decidió dejar todo eso en el pasado y empezar una nueva vida, pero aunque lo intentó diariamente, nunca pudo olvidar la cara de su hermana cazadora cuando le dijo que siempre sería una asesina.

¡Faith!, suspiró la elegida, ojalá y tengamos otra oportunidad, no se cual número sea, pero está vez haré lo correcto.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió cuando recordó como la llamaba Faith, ¡Bi!, con esa sonrisa coqueta y sexi, con esos flirteos e insinuaciones que siempre le salían tan naturales, con esos ojos color chocolate llenos de chispa.

¡Faith! Volvió a suspirar la cazadora.

Ciudad de New York, 5 de octubre.

La cazadora oscura entró un lujoso edificio y subió el ascensor, la chica sonrió al ver las mismas reacciones que ocasionaba cada vez que iba.

Siendo joven, soltera, bella, sexi o hot como ella se consideraba e inmensamente rica, era un "premio codiciado". Pero Faith no le hacia caso a nadie, hacia años que su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más y sabía que así sería hasta sus últimos días, los cuales según la profecía no eran muchos.

La chica recibía insinuaciones de todo tipo tanto de hombres y mujeres a donde fuera que iba, pero desde Robin ella no mantenía relaciones con nadie, y no porque hubiera estado enamorada de él, si no porque simplemente aceptó que solo quería estar con una persona y si no era con ella no se acostaría con nadie más. Sí, ese era uno de sus grandes cambios.

Faith sacudió su cabeza para alejar todos esos pensamientos y se puso la máscara de mujer de negocios.

La cazadora estuvo en New York una semana y de ahí viajo a Boston por última vez.

Entrar en la casa donde vivió sus días más felices le traía mucho dolor y nostalgia.

La chica llegó a la sala donde se encontraban los restos de un hermoso retrato de quien fuera su vigilante.

Faith contempló el cuadro y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y tristemente dijo: "Diana, estoy tan cerca, quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo, que me aconsejaras, te necesito". Al terminar de decir esto la chica se derrumbó en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

Escocia, Gran Bretaña. 13 de octubre

Angel llegó al hermoso y antiguo castillo que servía como cuartel general de entrenamiento de las nuevas cazadoras, estas eran aceptadas de cualquier parte del mundo y de cualquier condición o raza o clase social. En el castillo no existía diferencia alguna entre las chicas, aunque si entre éstas y los scoobies.

Willow y Xander eran los supervisores y Kennedy era la entrenadora oficial de las chicas nuevas, los tres mantenían una sana relación con el consejo de vigilantes precedidos por Giles.

Pero todos ellos eran dirigidos por la cazadora oscura, ya que ésta cuando recibió su herencia dispuso gran parte de ella para restaurar al consejo y fundar el cuartel de entrenamiento para las nuevas cazadoras.

Otra parte de su herencia la puso en inversiones comprando acciones de diversas empresas lo que en apenas dos años le había generado cuantiosas ganancias.

Angel junto con Fred, Gunn, y Wes se instalaron en el castillo y no dejaron de asombrarse de las continuas mejoras que se llevaban a cabo. La cazadora oscura siempre estaba a la vanguardia de la tecnología y quería que el cuartel contara con todo lo necesario.

El vampiro con alma también era económicamente estable y una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer era cumplir todos los caprichos de Faith, por más mínimos que fueran, él buscaba la manera de llevarlos a cabo. Por ejemplo, ahora le esperaba un hermoso regalo en el aeropuerto y se lo entregarían en el momento en que el jet de la cazadora llegara a tierra. Angel se moría por ver la cara de la chica cuando viera su "presente" pero ya se esperaría a cuando ella llegara al castillo.

El vampiro con alma se entrevisto con Willow, Xander y Kennedy y se tensó cuando se enteró que Dawn y Buffy llegaban al día siguiente, un día antes de la llegaba de Faith y quien no esperaba encontrarse con la otra cazadora.

Él como todos los demás temía a ese encuentro.

Escocia, 14 de octubre.

Dawn y Buffy llegaron a Escocia muy temprano al día siguiente, el aeropuerto tenía mucha actividad y ellas buscaron un lugar donde sentarse para esperar que las fueran a recoger para llevarlas al lugar que fungía como cuartel general de las slayers y del scooby-gang.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vieron a Xander esperándolas con una gran sonrisa; el chico se acerco a abrazar a las hermanas Summers y las condujo a la salida donde un elegante limosina los estaba esperando.

El chofer les abrió la puerta y los tres chicos subieron en ella.

El viaje fue muy tranquilo y las chicas disfrutaron el bello paisaje que las rodeaba; durante la mayor parte del recorrido, Xander estuvo hablando por su celular dando indicaciones.

Las hermanas admiraron como había cambiado su amigo tanto físicamente como mentalmente y con el parche que usaba le daba un aire más enigmático e interesante.

El viaje se detuvo ante las puertas de un majestuoso castillo, el cual causo gran admiración entre las Summers, ya que no se esperaban nada de esto.

Las chicas fueron gratamente recibidas por Willow y Kennedy y se sorprendieron al encontrar a Angel en compañía de su equipo.

El vampiro con alma abrazo con cariño a ambas chicas y no demostró estar enojado o resentido como la última vez que se habían visto, si no por lo contrario actuó como si nada.

Después de saludar a sus amigos, las chicas se vieron rodeadas de cientos de caras desconocidas, por lo que Kennedy hizo la presentación entre la legendaria cazadora y las nuevas cazadoras.

La llegada de Buffy causo gran expectación entre las chicas, todas querían conocer a "la elegida", a las mas famosa de las cazadoras y a la vez némesis de su líder.

Willow condujo a Buffy y a Dawn a sus habitaciones y ambas se sorprendieron al ver que estaban decoradas y la bruja les explicó que esas fueron separadas para ellas, pensando que en algún momento regresarían.

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron de encontrar fotos enmarcadas de su mamá, ya que todos habían perdido sus bienes cuando desapareció Sunnydale.

Las tres chicas derramaron lágrimas por la nostalgia de todo lo que habían perdido pero a la vez encontraron reconfortante tener esas fotos.

Las Summers querían saber como habían conseguido esas fotos y Willow les dijo que Faith las había dado.

Buffy no dijo nada y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran libremente.

"Hay otra cosa más para ti Buff, dijo la bruja, ella te lo compró, espero no te enojes y lo aceptes, me pidió dártelo ya que no pensaba que se fueran a volver a ver".

La cazadora respingo ante ese comentario e iba a decir algo cuando la bruja volvió a hablar:

"Ella no esta aquí, llega mañana por la noche y antes de que digas algo de lo que después te arrepientas, ella no sabe que ustedes están aquí".

Tras decir esto, Will se acercó a uno de los clósets y sacó una hermosa caja decorada y se la extendió a su mejor amiga.

Buffy agarró la caja y la abrió, la chica se llevó una mano a la boca y nuevas lágrimas cayeron, y sacó un peluche que era una replica idéntica de Mr. Gordo.

La cazadora se abrazó al peluche y al apretarlo una tarjetita se deslizó la cual decía:

"_En cuanto lo vi pensé en ti, sé cuando aprecio le tenías al original Mr. Gordo"._

_Faith Lehane_-_Dormer_

Buffy se fijo en la firma y preguntó "¿Se casó Faith?", algo dentro de ella se revolvió ante ese pensamiento, un malestar nacido en la boca del estómago se generalizo.

La wicca la miro confusa y respondió: "claro que no, que te hizo pensar en semejante idea, y no es que Faith no tenga pretendientes ni que tenga a casi todas las nuevas chicas tras ella ni a Fred…ups", se cortó la bruja y luego continuó: "No Buff, no esta casada ni comprometida ni con pareja". Y al ver la cara de la cazadora prosiguió "y tampoco sigue con sus relaciones de una sola noche".

"¿En serio?". Preguntó la elegida entre escéptica y medio sarcástica, "porque hasta la última vez que nos vimos era igual ya sabes con lo de Robin…."

"No Buffy, contestó seriamente la bruja, ella ya es muy diferente ahora, ya no queda nada de la Faith que conocimos en Sunnydale; esa Faith murió hace más de dos años", y después….. Después empezó a usar el apellido de quien fuera su vigilante Diana Dormer, ya que ésta la adoptó y le heredó todos sus bienes, de lo cuales Faith tomó posesión cuando cumplió 21 años".

¿Que quieres decir con que murió? Y si fue así ¿como es que esta viva?, ¿tu también la reviviste? ¿Usaste otra vez magia negra?. Preguntó la cazadora.

"No Buffy, claro que no, yo no la reviví; mira es una historia larga de contar y no corresponde a mi contarla ni quiero hacerlo, lo siento mucho Buff, pero será mejor dejar el tema por la paz".

"Will tiene razón Buffy, dijo Dawn, es la vida de Faith de la que estamos hablando y la verdad no creo que te interese saberlo, después de todo, todos sabemos que la odias. "

¡Yo no la odio! ¡Nunca ha sido así!, exclamó dolida la rubia, pero se encontró con la mirada escéptica de su mejor amiga y de su hermana menor.

"si como sea", contestó la última.

La bruja se despidió de las hermanas y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Kennedy.

Ambas hermanas se despidieron y se dispusieron a dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones, a la espera de la llegada de la cazadora oscura.

.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de las series Buffy la cazavampiros y Angel son propiedad de Joss Whedon y cía, por lo que no pretendo infringir ningún copyright, ya que la finalidad de esta historia es de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Esta historia se centra principalmente después de la séptima temporada de Buffy aunque contiene spoilers de algunas de las temporadas anteriores.

Igualmente les aviso que mantendré algunas cosas en su idioma original.

**EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS**

**CAPITULO 3**

Escocia, 15 de octubre.

Buffy se levanto muy temprano ese día, eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana cuando bajo de su habitación esperando no perderse en el inmenso edificio.

La cazadora bajo esperando no encontrar a nadie despierto, pero para su sorpresa Xander, Kennedy y Willow ya estaban de pie conversando en el vestíbulo principal.

Ken llevaba puesta ropa deportiva y parecía estar a la espera de alguien, mientras que la bruja parecía solo hacerle compañía y Xander miraba nerviosamente su celular, su radio y una especie de control remoto que tenía en la mano.

La rubia se acerco a sus tres amigos, los cuales se sorprendieron de verla levantada tan temprano; pero antes de que alguno pudiera hablar, varias decenas de chicas llegaron al vestíbulo vestidas con ropa deportiva.

Kennedy se despidió de su novia y de los otros y se fue con las nuevas cazadoras a correr por los alrededores del castillo como parte de su entrenamiento.

Unos minutos después de la salida de las chicas, Xander y las chicas se dirigieron hacia la cocina y se sentaron a tomar café.

"Xander calmate, dijo la wicca, estas muy nervioso y me vas a poner nerviosa a mi y ya sabes que pasa cuando se me alteran los nervios".

"tu calmate Will, contesto el aludido, preocuparme aquí es parte de mi trabajo, solo que mira la hora que es y no me han avisado y no quiero que se repita lo de la otra vez, insisto que debemos vigilarla las 24 horas de día con sus respectivos 60 minutos y….."

"Xan, sabes que ella lo detesta…" y antes de que la bruja pudiera terminar de hablar una voz se escucho desde el radio del muchacho.

"Mister Harris, Miss Lehane acaba de abordar su automóvil para dirigirse al aeropuerto y tenemos cubierta toda la trayectoria, le aviso cuando aborde el avión" concluyó la voz.

"Enterado, contesto el muchacho, pero quiero un reporte cada 15 minutos y cada 30 cuando estén en el avión y apenas aterricen para tener vigilada la pista y el hangar y ya saben que no toleraré un solo error, si algo ocurre tengan por seguro que no habrá lugar donde puedan esconderse."

Willow y Buffy intercambiaron una mirada. La bruja sabía que el muchacho estaba sumamente nervioso y preocupado y al ver la cara de interrogación de su mejor amiga, le dijo en tono de broma: "ya sabes como es nuesto Xander siempre se toma muy enserio su trabajo" pero al ver la mirada molesta del chico, prefirió callarse.

El joven se salio de la cocina sin decir nada y la wicca solo suspiró y se dirigió a su amiga que seguía con cara de no entender absolutamente nada.

"Xander, dijo la pelirroja, es el jefe de seguridad y control de operaciones, y su principal responsabilidad es mantener vigilado y protegido el castillo y a nosotros, pero en la última visita de Faith hace unos meses, fue atacada casi en nuestras narices y como ella se ha visto como blanco de varios atentados en este último año, él siente que le falló y desde entonces cada vez que ella viaja se pone así y más cuando viene aquí".

"pero eso es absurdo, contesto la rubia, Faith es una cazadora y sabe cuidarse y defenderse sola, no es que ella necesite una niñera las 24 horas, por dios, ha estado en la cárcel, ha de saber más cosas para sobrevivir".

Willow se puso de pie y muy seriamente le dijo a su amiga: "Buff te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga pero hay muchas cosas que no sabes y que no entiendes y una de ella es Faith, como te dije ayer, ella no es como antes y aquí cualquiera daría su vida por ella, así que te suplico que te guardes tus comentarios".

En eso varias personas entraron a la cocina y exclamaron "Miss Rosenberg no sabíamos que ya estaba aquí esperando el desayuno, nos debió avisar, que desea jugo, fruta, panque, tostadas, diga y enseguida se lo preparamos".

"Tranquila Julie, contestó la pelirroja, aun no tengo hambre, solo tenía ganas de tomar café, ya sabes con la llegada de Faith todos nos ponemos sumamente nerviosos".

Buffy se sorprendió como ante la mención de su hermana cazadora, las cocineras se volvieron como locas, hablando al mismo tiempo, decidiendo que cocinar, reprochándose de que se les olvido su llegada.

Willow sonrió y les dijo a las chicas que prepararan el desayuno para todos y que no se preocuparan tanto por la llegada de Faith, ya que ésta llegaba hasta la noche y seguramente tomaría algo ligero.

La rubia arqueo sus cejas y cuando iba a soltar algún comentario seguramente mal intencionado, recibió la mirada desaprobatoria de su amiga y prefirió no decir nada.

Las chicas se retiraron de la cocina y se toparon con Xander que venía de su despacho y dijo:

"Ya ha abordado el avión, ya puedo respirar tranquilo unas horas, ya sabes que mande a revisar cada milímetro del jet y tengo monitoreado todo el vuelo y con el acceso satelital casi la puedo ver en ropa interior je"

"Encantador como siempre, dijo la bruja, díselo y seguro te va a seguir comprando mas juguetitos".

Los tres chicos se quedaron ahí en uno de los salones principales, vieron el regreso de las chicas y de Kennedy y ésta se les acercó y comentó bromeando:

"Todo despejado, no vimos nada sospechoso, vuestra princesa puede llegar tranquila a su castillo, que sus paladines estamos aquí".

"¡Kenny!" Exclamó la bruja riéndose de las ocurrencias de su chica.

Xander siguió la broma de la cazadora y dijo: "solo espero que venga con su caballero con su brillante armadura dispuesto a dar su vida para conquistar su solitario corazón"

"¿Caballero?, Preguntó Kennedy nop, ya sabemos que vuestra princesa preferiría una guerrera".

"pues en nuestros tiempos modernos será una cazadora o una bruja o una vigilante, ya sabes que muchas quisieran ese puesto de _caballero". _Concluyó el chico.

"Ustedes dos no tienen remedio", dijo la wicca.

La cazadora castaña siguió "Si Faith fuera como antes con su get some get done, tendría ocupada todas las noches del año, jajajajaja".

Xander se puso rígido ante ese comentario, y Buffy y Willow lo notaron y ésta última dijo: será mejor que vayamos a desayunar y después Xander y yo llevaremos a Buff y a Dawnie a recorrer todas las instalaciones".

Kennedy al ver la cara seria de los tres no dijo nada y se fue a bañar, la bruja se dirigió a su amigo y le dijo: "Tu sabes que ella ya no es así",

"Tranquila Will, la interrumpió el muchacho, eso ya esta más que superado, sabes que eso lo discutí con ella"; y tras decir esto el chico se retiro hacia su oficina.

"yo no entiendo nada, dijo Buffy, dos años estoy fuera y creo que llegue a un mundo paralelo donde parece que mi contraparte mala, es buena, querida y respetada y sin su get some get done, y…"

"Buffy, dijo Willow, bienvenida al mundo paralelo donde ¡oh, todos amamos a Faith! Sip, aquí es,… es nuestra versión de Wonderland, pero sin las reinas,…. bueno a menos que la consideres la reina Blanca, porque la reina Roja, ya sabes a la que le gusta cortar cabezas.. no pues no, a menos….."

"Will, dijo la cazadora, ya me quedó claro el papel de Faith". Ambas chicas se quedaron calladas hasta que la rubia volvió a hablar: "eso no quiere decir que aquí yo seria la reina Roja, ¿verdad?".

"Mmmm no sé, contestó la bruja, el rojo no te queda, no se tal vez rosa"..Sip, definitivamente rosa o tal vez azul, pero rojo no…"

"Will", dijo la rubia y ambas chicas rieron felizmente, como antes, como si los dos años aparte nunca hubieran ocurrido.

Dawn bajo junto con Kennedy y se reunieron en el comedor junto con las dos amigas, Xander, Angel, Wes, Gunn y Fred.

Después del desayuno, todos juntos se fueron a hacer el recorrido de las instalaciones.

El castillo era sorprendentemente grande y estaba dividido por secciones, una de ellas incluía los dormitorios de las nuevas cazadoras, las habitaciones de huéspedes y la del scooby-gang. Otra sección incluía las salas de juntas, la biblioteca, las oficinas de cada uno de los scoobies, el cuarto de operaciones de Xander, equipado con lo último en tecnología y con pantallas que vigilaban cada área del castillo y los alrededores, un cuarto especial donde Willow podría practicar hechizos, conjuros y demás y el cuarto de armas.

Una sección completa era la clínica u hospital; otra eran los dos mega gimnasios donde entrenaban las chicas, y una mas pequeña eran los cuartos de lavado.

Otra parte del castillo la ocupaban la cocina y los comedores.

En la parte subterránea del castillo se encontraban las cocheras. Éstas eran 3, una para las camionetas con las que se trasportaban a las cazadoras, otra para los coches de los scoobies y las dos limosinas y la última sección era para la colección de coches y motos de Faith, ya que ese era su hoobie.

La última sección era un edificio que no estaba dentro del castillo si no en los exteriores y estaba conectada al cuartel por medio de un puente, ahí se encontraban la oficina, la habitación y el gimnasio privado de Faith. Obviamente a esta parte solo la dueña tenía acceso.

Hacer todo el recorrido les llevo más de tres horas y así que cuando regresaron al vestíbulo principal del castillo, Rupert Giles acababa de llegar.

El ex vigilante y actual presidente del consejo estaba gratamente sorprendido por encontrarse con su ex cazadora y con Dawn.

Después de saludar a todos y acomodarse en sus habitaciones, Giles se junto con el scooby- gang en uno de los comedores.

La tarde se les fue conversando de los nuevos sucesos y recordando viejos tiempos.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde el radio de Xander se dejó sonar una vez más anunciando:

"Mister Harris, el jet acaba de entrar a suelo británico, y aproximadamente en una hora estaremos en pista, por lo que recomiendo que ya mande al chofer".

"Enterado, el vehículo de Miss Lehane ya esta esperándola". Concluyó Xander.

"¿Ya mandaste la carroza de la princesa ? No oí que se abriera el portón", dijo Kennedy.

"No, dijo Xander, el trasporte real a estado en el aeropuerto desde hace dos días, dijo burlonamente, cortesía del vampiro aquí presente".

Todos miraron a Angel, quien tenía una ligera sonrisa.

"¿Otro más Angel? Eres terrible, eres un consentidor, dijo Willow con una sonrisa.

"Solo lamento perderme su cara cuando lo vea". Dijo el vampiro con alma.

Buffy lo miro seria pero no dijo nada, y pensó que algunas cosas no cambiaron y una de ellas era la debilidad de Angel hacia Faith.

De hecho esa relación fue uno de los principales motivos por los cuales siempre se peleo con el vampiro o con la cazadora oscura.

Pero llegó un día en que "la elegida" se cuestionó el motivo real del porque le disgustaba tanto la relación entre Faith y Angel.

La relación entre ellos nunca fue romántica, pero aun así no pudo dejar de sentir celos, porque ellos se entendían de una manera muy profunda, de una manera que la rubia nunca pudo tener con ninguno de los dos.

Pero la pregunta era ¿ a quien celaba realmente la rubia cazadora?.

La radio se escucho una vez y anunció "Miss Lehane ha llegado al aeropuerto, el vehículo ya está en el hangar privado y ha sido revisado exhaustivamente".

"Perfecto" dijo, Xander, y se dirigió hacia el vampiro, "Angel disfruta el show"; agarro su control remoto y varias cámaras enfocaron al hangar desde adentro, en varias pantallas se vio el momento en que la puerta del jet privado se abrió y se bajaron las aeromozas y los pilotos, detrás de ellos apareció vio escultural figura la cual fue escoltada hacia un precioso deportivo, un Ferrari azul oscuro, casi negro. La expresión de la persona no fue apreciada ya que estaba rodeada de varios agentes de seguridad.

El sonido de un celular resonó y Angel contestó sin mirar quien hablaba, ya que sabía quien era, y en eso una voz conocida por todos resonó por las bocinas del castillo cuando exclamó:

"Angel, esta bellísimo, muchísimas gracias, eres un amor, no tenías porque, pero yo se que es inútil tratar de persuadirte", una calida risa se escuchó y Buffy se perdió en la voz sin realmente escuchar lo que decía, hasta que la risa la sacó de sus cavilaciones y solo escuchó la última frase "Les veo en unos minutos, besos a todos".

La rubia cazadora se quedó asombrada ante el "besos a todos" ¿desde cuando Faith hablaba así?

Kennedy tomo su radio y anuncio "Chicas, Faith esta en camino, tienen 45 minutos para estar listas" y tras apagar la radio se dirigió a los presentes: "aunque con su nuevo bebe, llegara aquí antes, estoy segura de que quiere probar sus caballos de fuerza".

Y tal como anunciara la cazadora, Faith Lehane-Dormer llegó a las puertas del castillo en 27 minutos.

Faith estaciono en las afueras, no en su cochera, y tomó una maleta en la mano y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio.

La cazadora oscura pensó, una vez que yo entre, será el principio del fin, ya no puedo ocultarlo más, solo quedan dos meses antes de…, la chica suspiró.

La puerta se abrió y ella entró.

Buffy se sorprendió con la persona que acaba de pasar por la puerta, esa no era, no podía ser la cazadora oscura.

Esta persona no usaba cuero, ni jeans, si no por el contrario usaba un hermoso traje de diseñador, unas elegantes botas, su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo y usaba lentes, un momento ¿lentes? Eso era absurdo, las cazadoras tenían una vista fantástica, uno de sus dones.

Faith escaneo el salón y su vista se detuvo cuando identifico a dos personas que no esperaba encontrar ahí.

La cazadora oscura exclamó "¡Little D! que gusto me da verte", y la abrazó con un cariño, el cual fue correspondido con igual vehemencia.

Las castañas terminaron el abrazo y la cazadora se giró a saludar a su hermana cazadora "Buffy, es bueno tenerte de vuelta" las cazadoras se vieron a los ojos por unos minutos hasta que la castaña se giro a saludar a los demás.

Buffy, pensó la rubia, me ha llamado Buffy, no Bi, sin la risa sexi, sin las insinuaciones sexuales sin….. sin el brillo en sus ojos. La chica sintió que le faltaba el aire, sentía que había recibido el peor de los golpes.

Definitivamente esta persona no era Faith, era alguien con el cuerpo de ella, pero nada más, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando las nuevas cazadoras llegaron gritando deseando saludar al mismo tiempo a su líder.

"Hola Kids, dijo la cazadora, es bueno volver a casa" y sonrió calidamente.

La chica procedió a saludar a cada una de las estudiantes por sus nombres, lo que llevó bastante tiempo, pero ningún miembro del sooby-gang pareció notarlo.

Al terminar, la chica se acercó a Giles, quien se olvidó de sus formalidades y la abrazó al mismo tiempo que le decía "Así es Faith, estas en casa, bienvenida".

Angel se acercó a ella y la chica le dijo: "te he extraño mucho". El vampiro la abrazó y algo le susurró en el oído.

La chica se soltó del abrazó y se dirigió a todos los demás: "Willow, Kennedy, Xander, Gunn, Wes y Fred, siempre es un placer verlos a todos juntos".

Buffy se dio cuanta de algo más, esta usurpadora, esta falsa Faith, no usaba sobrenombres, no Red, no Soulboy, no Bi….., solo a Dawn la había llamado como siempre.

Sip, se dijo Buffy, estoy en un mundo alterno.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de las series Buffy la cazavampiros y Angel son propiedad de Joss Whedon y cía, por lo que no pretendo infringir ningún copyright, ya que la finalidad de esta historia es de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Esta historia se centra principalmente después de la séptima temporada de Buffy aunque contiene spoilers de algunas de las temporadas anteriores y ligeras menciones de la temporada 8.

Igualmente les aviso que mantendré algunas cosas en su idioma original.

Espero que se animen a comentar para saber si les gusta la historia.

Igualmente quiero recalcar que lamentablemente no tengo tanto tiempo como quisiera para actualizar rápidamente pero les aseguro que aunque tarde mis historias llegaran a su fin.

Por último les aviso que entre unos 10 días aprox, subiré la continuación de mi otra hstoria Y… el tiempo se detuvo.

Gracias y que tengan excelente semana.

**EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS**

CAPITULO 4

Escocia, 15 de octubre.

Después de la bienvenida a Faith, la cena fue anunciada y todos se dirigieron hacia el comedor principal que era desde luego el más grande.

La recién llegada se disculpo y se dirigió a su edificio, prometiendo reunirse con ellos mas tarde.

Buffy siguió con la mirada a su hermana cazadora y pensó que había algo raro en ella, algo que no sabia como explicarlo.

La rubia estuvo callada un gran rato hasta que oyó que Faith regresó y se sentó en su lugar en la mesa.

The chosen one, se dio cuenta que no sintió llegar a la castaña como antes y repentinamente se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía la conexión de cazadoras que ellas compartían, ese lazo que les permitía saber cuando una se encontraba cerca de la otra.

Pero… pero eso es imposible, siempre hemos tenido esa conexión, como es que ya no la siento, pensó Buffy, y se acordó de lo que le había dicho Willow, de que Faith había muerto en los Ángeles, ¿que significaba todo eso? ¿Que la castaña ya no era una slayer?.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un celular sonó y la chica notó que era el de la castaña.

Faith miró al identificar de llamadas y su expresión cambio al reconocer el número.

La chica se disculpó y se levanto y contestó: "Julien", y fue lo único que se escuchó porque se salió de esa habitación.

"Esa llamada solo significa problemas, dijo Kennedy, cada que esa habla…"

"Kennedy", dijo severamente Willow, con lo que la castaña se calló al instante.

"Cochera 3 en servicio" se escuchó de pronto, y con eso Xander se puso de pie de inmediato, tomó su radio y pidió: "Reconocimiento visual"

Inmediatamente se volvió a escuchar: "Es Miss Lehane, y acaba de tomar uno de sus deportivos".

"Activa el localizador satelital y sigue su trayectoria detenidamente" ordeno Xander, tras decir eso se salió del comedor y se dirigió al cuarto de operaciones.

Willow y los demás se pusieron de pie e inmediatamente lo siguieron.

Cuando los demás llegaron, el chico tenía la vista fija en una pantalla que visualizaba la cochera de la cazadora oscura desde varias tomas.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron a la chica vestida completamente de cuero, desde los pantalones hasta la chaqueta y en la mano sostenía un casco.

"Va a usar una de las motos, dijo Wes, eso es preocupante"

"Faith, dijo Willow, ¿a donde vas?"

"Julien ….. Frederick esta muerto, tengo que ir…" contestó la castaña.

"¿Estas loca Faith?, grito Kennedy, es de noche, estas cansada y apenas comiste, y es peligroso, no debes de ir sola….."

La alarma se escuchó por todo el castillo seguido de un "peligro, alerta de intrusos, alerta de intrusos en el sector 3"

La cazadora oscura soltó su casco y salio corriendo de la cochera.

"Faith" gritaron todos alarmados.

¡Kennedy revisa los demás sectores! Ordeno la aludida.

"Faith no puedes enfrentarlos tu sola", dijo Angel

La chica ignoro al vampiro y ordeno: "Willow levanta el escudo alrededor del castillo que nadie entre ni salga sin mi permiso"

"Faith es peligroso, no sabes quienes son ni que quieren" dijo la bruja.

"Si lo se, me quieren a mi y lo que poseo, has lo que te digo", tras decir esto la chica cortó la comunicación.

¿a que se refiere Will? Preguntó Dawn, ¿cual es el sector 3?

"Es el área donde esta su edificio, supongo que quieren lo que trajo consigo". Contesto la bruja.

¡oh por Dios!, exclamó aterrorizado Giles, vienen por el, Willow has lo que ella dice, no permitas que nadie entre pase lo que pase.

¿Giles que pasa?. Pregunto Angel, ¿Qué es lo que vienen a buscar, que trajo Faith hoy consigo?

El británico suspiró hondo y dijo: el libro de _"el fin de los tiempos"_.

"¿Qué? Pero eso es imposible, no existe tal libro, eso es un mito, respondió Wes.

Si existe, es muy real y Faith lo posee, ella es su guardiana en esta era y en esta dimensión, replicó el presidente del consejo.

"¡De que rayos están hablando? Preguntó irritada Buffy, ¿que eso del fin de los tiempos? Si es otro Apocalipsis, no hay de que preocuparse, ya saben, ya somos cientos, y después de derrotar a The First, ninguno puede ser peor; será fácil patearle el trasero."

"¡No tienes idea Buffy!, exclamó alarmado Giles, estamos hablando de la destrucción de la humanidad, del planeta tierra, del futuro, de esta dimensión!.

¿Qué? ¿Pero como es eso posible, quién tiene tanto poder? Preguntó la rubia cazadora.

"El que es conocido como el destructor, _Omega_, él es una entidad diferente a los vampiros, dioses o demonios, él tiene mas poder que ellos y solo puede ser detenido, no derrotado ni destruido por un campeón elegido por su contraparte: _Alfa, el creador"_.

El presidente de los vigilantes siguió hablando "Nadie más que esa persona puede detenerlo y…. suspiró hondo y continuó: y solo se le puede detener con el sacrificio de la vida de la persona elegida y….y…. y esa persona es Faith".

Un colectivo ¡que! se escucho y todos los presentes empezaron a hacer preguntas al mismo tiempo, no pudiendo creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

Un horroroso grito dejo al cuarto de operaciones en silencio y todos vieron en la pantalla como la Dark Slayer estaba peleando en el techo de su edificio con un descomunal y horroroso demonio.

¡Faith! Gritaron a coro todos en el cuarto de operaciones.

"Eres débil cazadora, no eres rival para mi señor" dijo el demonio, "te derrotaré y nada podrá impedir su llegada".

"No soy taan fácil bestial, contesto la cazadora, otros lo han intentado antes y han acabado hechos polvo".

"Pero yo soy diferente cazadora, yo conozco tu más profundo terror, conozco el peor momento de tu vida, ¿lo recuerdas?".

El demonio se metamorfoseo en la figura de Buffy Summers y el escenario cambio al apartamento de Faith, a la noche en que la rubia apuñalo a la castaña.

La cazadora oscura quedó pálida al reconocer en que momento de su vida se encontraba.

El demonio se rió sonoramente y le dijo: "supongo que ahora seria conveniente presentarme, soy Fobos, el tercer general de El destructor y el amo del terror."

"Y voy a disfrutar mucho viendo como revives el peor momento de tu vida".

Dentro del cuarto de operaciones, todos habían perdido el habla pero ninguno estaba familiarizado con la escena que estaban viendo a través de una de las pantallas, bueno, casi nadie porque había una persona que sabía muy bien lo que estaba por ver.

Buffy sintió que la sangre se le helaba y que el corazón se le paralizaba

"¡No…no no no no no no… no puede ser…. Otra vez no!" Grito la rubia cazadora, por la cual todos centraron su atención en ella.

La chica quedó blanca casi como un fantasma y parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, por lo que cual Angel corrió hacia su lado.

"Buffy, ¿que sucede? Preguntó el vampiro

Pero la chica pareció no escucharlo, ella estaba viendo con terror la escena que se desarrollaba ante las cámaras de vigilancia.

Angel siguió su mirada y pronto entendió que escena se desarrollaba ante ellos.

Todos contemplaron la escena entre asombrados y horrorizados, nadie salvo las dos cazadoras había sabido lo que había pasado la noche en que la castaña cayo en coma.

Todos observaron la llegada de Buffy al apartamento, el intercambio verbal de ellas que trascendió al físico, y como éste acabo con una de las implicadas apuñalada y arrojándose desde el techo.

Todos vieron la cara de profundo odio de la rubia cazadora y la cara de la cazadora oscura que era una mezcla entre asombro, dolor y tristeza.

Ahora entendían aunque no justificaban porque Faith había despertado del coma buscando venganza.

Y tal como la primera vez, la cazadora oscura acabó apuñalada y arrojándose del techo solo que esta vez se aferró al cuerpo del demonio en la forma de la rubia cazadora.

¡Faith! Gritaron a coro todos, Wesley y Angel salieron corriendo de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del castillo pero fueron detenidos por el escudo protector de Willow.

Kennedy que estaba peleando en los alrededores con un grupo de las chicas mejor preparadas, escucho un impacto en el lago, la chica corrió hasta ahí y vio un cuerpo frotando en el lago y horrorizada al reconocer quien era, se tiró al lago sin importar que era de noche ni la temperatura que tendría el agua.

La chica nado hasta atrapar el cuerpo y arrastrarlo hasta la superficie.

Kennedy enseguida busco el pulso de su amiga y al no encontrarlo, sacó su radio y se comunico al cuarto de operaciones.

"¡Xander! Grito la chica desesperada, encontré a Faith en el lago, necesito que Will levante la barrera para que yo pueda entrar con ella, y que se preparen en la enfermería".

Unos segundos después vio las siluetas de Angel y Weasley corriendo hacia ella.

El vampiro tomó a Faith en sus brazos y corrió hacia la enfermería y el ex vigilante acompaño a Ken al castillo.

Dentro del cuarto de operaciones, Xander, y Willow trataban de reconfortar a su mejor amiga, quien estaba en estado de shock tras revivir tan triste experiencia.

Gunn, Fred y Dawn se habían dirigido a la enfermería, tras notar el arribó de Angel con la cazadora en sus brazos.

La cazadora oscura fue atendida de inmediato, ya que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Angel se comunico al cuarto de operaciones y les comunico que el estado de la castaña era crítico.

Al escuchar esto, Buffy salió del estado en que se encontraba y le pidió a Willow que la llevará a ver a su hermana cazadora.

Los chicos salieron del cuarto de operaciones y vieron que Wesley y Kenn se acercaban, Willow al notar las ropas de su novia cubiertas de sangre se preocupo pensando que estaba severamente herida, pero la castaña le dijo que no era su sangre si no de Faith.

Buffy palideció nuevamente al oír a la otra cazadora y sin esperar a los demás corrió hacia a la enfermería.

La rubia no podía creer que hubiera revivido ese momento, uno de los más dolorosos recuerdos, solo de verlo fue horrible, casi pudo volver a sentir cuando el cuchillo entró en el abdomen de la cazadora oscura y ésta le decía "you did it, you kill me".

La chica llego a la enfermería y se encontró al vampiro esperando en una salita. Este se sorprendió de ver llegar a su ex novia, pero una parte de él sabía que había sido una experiencia muy traumática de la cual la rubia se había arrepentido.

Él le explicó que Faith estaba inconsciente y que era muy probable que hubiera caído en coma nuevamente.

Al escuchar esto, la rubia se desmayo.

Mientras tanto, Faith estando inconsciente, empieza a soñar.

La cazadora se encuentra caminando en un hermoso jardín, lleno de hermosos rosales de varias tonalidades, hermosas fuentes que representaban a las cariátides, cuya agua provenía de un hermoso lago.

La chica se sentó en un hermoso banco y sintió una presencia junto a ella.

"_Es hermoso ¿verdad?, siempre me ha va fascinado este lugar, fue mi lugar favorito"__._

_Faith alza su vista y responde "lo se, por eso siempre eliges este lugar cuando nos reunimos", la chica alzó su vista y contemplo el rostro sereno y pacífico de quien alguna vez fue su querida vigilante._

"_¿Sabes lo de Frederick"? Pregunto la cazadora_

"_Si, te envía saludos, esta orgulloso de ti, bueno, no solo él yo también lo estoy, …..mi little Faith, mi pequeña, el tiempo se acerca" y tras decir eso fijo su vista en una silueta oculta detrás de una fuente, sonrió ligeramente al reconocer la rubia cabellera._

"_Debes decirle toda la verdad Faith, ella merece saberla de ti, no de tu diario una vez que ya no formes parte del mundo, esa es una salida cobarde y no es lo que espero de ti, te llevaras una gran sorpresa, ¿recuerdas el principal motivo por el que aceptaste este trabajo? __Sigue a tu corazón, siempre, mi little Faith…" dijo Diana y se desvaneció._

Buffy en su inconsciencia había caído en un sueño compartido con Faith y había escuchado todo el intercambio entre su hermana cazadora y la hermosa rubia de cálidos ojos azules, la cual ella no conocía pero se notaba el amor que sentía por la castaña.

La rubia cazadora salió de su sueño y despertó encontrándose con Dawn y Willow que estaban sentadas junto a ella.

¡Buffy! Exclamaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo y Dawn siguió hablando: "¿Cómo te sientes? Nos asustaste cuando te vimos desmayarte".

"Estoy bien, contesto la rubia, ¿y Faith?".

"Sigue inconsciente, contesto la bruja, aunque esperamos que despierte pronto, la herida fue superficial lo que la tiene en ese estado fue el impacto de la caída".

"Quiero verla, dijo la cazadora por favor, necesito….."

"¡Hey! Tranquila lo entendemos, vamos te ayudaremos a llegar a su habitación".

Las tres fueron caminado en un confortable silencio que fue interrumpido por unos gritos entre dos mujeres, una de las voces pertenecía a Kennedy.

Las tres chicas se detuvieron ante una furiosa Kennedy y una rubia muy hermosa de elegante porte pero con un espantoso aire de superioridad, a la cual las hermanas Summers no conocían.

"Ken, Julien, ¿que sucede? Preguntó la wica, ¿a que se debe este escándalo? Esta es un área de recuperación no para estos altercados."

"Eso deberías explicárselo ésta, que no me deja pasar a ver a Faith".

"Faith esta en recuperación y no tiene permitido visitas" contestó Willow

"Eso lo entiendo para ustedes pero obviamente esa restricción no aplica para mi, además estoy segura que Faith va a estar feliz de saber que no me dejaron pasar, seguro quieren causarle ese disgusto?" Ya saben como se pone cuando me molestan, por algo soy su debilidad. Contesto burlonamente Julien.

Buffy sintió crecer dentro de ella al monstruo verde e intervino: "Mira a mi no me importa si eres la misma reina de Inglaterra, ya se te dijo que no puedes pasar y yo no de te dejaré, y creeme que a mi no me va a importar lo que pueda decir o hacer Faith."

"Mira niña, no se quien eres ni que seas, pero aquí no eres nadie para darme ordenes y decirme si puedo o no ver a Faith, ninguno de ustedes tiene ese derecho y es mejor que vayan recogiendo sus cosas, ahora que mi abuelo ha muerto, este castillo regresará a manos de mi familia y ustedes se irán a la calle y a ti rubia me encargaré personalmente sacarte de aquí aunque sea arrastrada".

Todos se quedaron en silencio por las venenosas palabras de Julien.

"Me temo que eso no va ser posible, dijo una voz profunda, aquí tu no tienes autoridad para sacar a nadie e insultar a mis amigos Julien y espero una disculpa de tu parte, no es propio de los Stanford entrar a casas ajenas y gritarle a sus habitantes".

¡Faith! Exclamaron varios al mismo tiempo.

"Y, Julien, no quiero volver oír que le grites a Kennedy o Willow o a nadie aquí y respecto a que eres mi debilidad, es cierto que siempre he tenido debilidad por las rubias, pero ciertamente aquí estas en desventaja".

Todos se quedaron estáticos a la implicación de la declaración de la castaña.

"Faith, dijo Julien, no te entiendo, por que me estas hablando así".

"Porque nunca había oído como tratabas a mi familia" contestó la castaña.

¿Tú familia? A esta suma de fenómenos llamas familia? Eres una Lehane y una Dormer, no puedes ensuciar esos apellidos favoreciendo a esta gentuza. Dijo Julien

"Basta, dijo furiosa la castaña, será mejor que te marches, yo asistiré mañana a los servicios en la mansión, te veré ahí".

"¿Te has vuelto loca? Es de madrugada, vine toda preocupada porque no llegaste al castillo como me prometiste y hay vengo solo para recibir insultos de esta gente, amenazas de esta rubia con complejo de general y en lugar que me defiendas te pones de su parte e insinúas que yo no soy tu debilidad" contestó furiosamente Julien.

Faith se quedó unos momentos en silencio y sin más agarró el radio de Ken y dijo: "Necesito al chofer en 5 minutos para llevar a Miss Stanford a su residencia" y tras decir esto corto la comunicación, le devolvió el aparato a la otra cazadora y se dirigió una vez más a Julien:

"Te mandaré tu vehículo por la mañana con algún empleado, por lo que te puedes retirar de aquí, pero déjame decirte dos cosas y espero que te quedan muy claras, la primera es que ya no eres bienvenida a este lugar y la segunda, es que fue un error mío insinuar que ya no eres mi debilidad"… la castaña hizo una pausa y todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración no sabiendo que venía a continuación, "en efecto te digo claramente que tu no eres mi debilidad, nunca lo fuiste y nunca lo serás, ese titulo solo le corresponde a Buffy Ann Summers."

Tras decir esto Faith agarra la mano de Buffy y entrelaza sus dedos, la rubia cazadora no sabe que decir, solo siento que se ruboriza de la cabeza a los pies.

Julien furiosa la confronta y le dice: "ésta, ¿esta zorra es mejor que yo?"

Faith abofetea a Julien con furia y le dice: "no te permito que la ofendas en mi presencia".

"Vaya Faith, dice Julien, nunca te había visto defender a nadie así, dime, porque, ¿que significa ella para ti?"

la Dark Slayer contesta: " ella es…"

"su prometida". Contesta otra voz.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de las series Buffy la cazavampiros y Angel son propiedad de Joss Whedon y cía, por lo que no pretendo infringir ningún copyright, ya que la finalidad de esta historia es de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Esta historia se centra principalmente después de la séptima temporada de Buffy aunque contiene spoilers de algunas de las temporadas anteriores y ligeras menciones de la temporada 8 y también contiene spoilers de la serie Angel.

Igualmente les aviso que mantendré algunas cosas en su idioma original.

Esta historia se convertirá en crossover en los próximos capítulos.

**EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS**

CAPITULO 5

REVELACIONES

Parte 1

Faith escucho la declaración de Dawn y fugazmente no supo que contestar, contempló su mano entrelazada con la de la rubia y sonrió internamente, pero prefirió no afirmar ni negar lo dicho por la menor de las Summers.

Julien se giró y se dirigió hacia la salida furiosa, ahora conocía que tenía competencia y peor aun había quedado mal ante la castaña, tendría que pensar como recuperar la confianza y el lugar que antes tenía con la cazadora oscura.

La cazadora oscura sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza, entre la batalla, la caída, revivir su peor pesadilla y discusión se sentía exhausta física y mentalmente.

Los demás que se encontraban presentes aun no habían salido de su estupor ante la declaración de la menor de las Summers.

La Dark slayer se mareó y se soltó de la mano de la rubia, ésta al sentir la ligeraza en el agarre salió del trance en el que había caído ante la declaración de su hermana menor y alcanzó a agarrar el cuerpo de Faitn antes de que se impactará en el suelo.

La rubia cazadora se asustó cuando noto que el abdomen de la castaña se cubrió de sangre; Dawn y Willow corrieron junto a ella y la wicca le indicó a que habitación llevarla, unos minutos después apareció el médico en turno para examinar a la chica.

Buffy por alguna razón no quería separarse de su hermana cazadora, no quería perderla de vista para no se repitiera lo sucedido años atrás.

La rubia no lo podía evitar, todo lo sucedido en las últimas horas le estaba afectando demasiado, el volver a ver a la castaña, el notar el cariño y la admiración que sentían por ella tanto los scoobies como las nuevas cazadoras; el comportamiento que era tan distinto a la chica que ella conoció y por último el revivir uno de los peores momentos de su vida, toda esas emociones se con juntaron para que la mayor de las Summers no quisiera separarse de la joven herida.

La menor de las Summers notó como todo lo acaecido le estaba afectando a su hermana, la chica sabía que su hermana tenía sentimientos confusos y contradictorios hacia la Dark slayer.

Las tres chicas dejaron a la herida en manos de los médicos y salieron a esperar afuera de la habitación y en donde ya se encontraban Xander, Angel, Giles y los miembros del equipo del vampiro.

Un par de horas después, Buffy se encontraba llorando en la habitación de recuperación acompañando a Faith, ésta había caído en coma nuevamente ya que sus heridas eran más serias de lo que se consideraron horas antes.

Dawn le llevó café a su hermana y la abrazó, ambas chicas se consolaban mutuamente mientras esperaban algún cambio en la castaña.

Repentinamente, la habitación se ilumino y todo fue cubierto por una brillante luz blanca y una persona se materializó.

Ambas hermanas se sorprendieron de lo sucedido y más cuando vieron quien estaba enfrente de ellas.

"¡Tara!" Exclamaron a la vez.

"Hola Buffy, Dawnie, que gusto me da verlas" dijo la recién llegada.

"¿pero como? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué sucede? "preguntó la menor de las hermanas.

"Hay muchas que quisiera decirles, pero lamentablemente no tengo el tiempo, solo tengo unos minutos"

la rubia wicca se acercó hasta la cazadora oscura y la contempló unos segundos, ante la mirada atenta de las hermanas.

"Faith, murmuró la recién llegada, ya falta poco tiempo, pronto estarás libre de todo", una solitaria lágrima cayo de la cara de la rubia y su cara mostraba una infinita ternura.

La wicca se dirigió hacia las hermanas y les dijo, "debo irme y voy a llevarme a Faith conmigo, no se preocupen, ella estará de regreso en unos momentos."

"¿llevártela? Preguntó la rubia cazadora, ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde te la llevas?"

"The Powers to Be, la necesitan, y por eso he venido por ella" contestó la joven wicca.

"¿pero para que la necesitan? Y por que te enviaron a ti?. Preguntó nuevamente _la cazadora._

"Yo soy la luz guardián de Faith, cuando morí the Powers to Be me preguntaron si quería aceptar ese puesto y después de que me explicaron todo acepté sin dudar, porque es un honor", al ver la cara de las chicas Summers, la rubia wicca prosiguió: "Hay muchas cosas que todos desconocen y que lamentablemente yo no les puedo revelar solo Faith puede hacerlo, lo único que les puedo decir es que ella es la campeona de _Ellos, _desde hace años y que todo lo que ella ha hecho, bueno y malo a sido por un fin supremo"

Dawn y Buffy estaban muy confusas y no entendían absolutamente nada, y una vez más la joven wicca habló "pronto toda la verdad será revelada, lo siento mucho pero debemos irnos" y tras decir esto tomo la mano de la cazadora oscura y ambas desaparecieron.

Las chicas Summers se encontraron sin palabras, ninguna tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba y no sabían si avisar a los demás de lo sucedido o no.

Mientras tanto con los PTB:

Tara y Faith aparecieron ante ellos y uno se le acercó a la cazadora oscura, extendió su brazo, la toco e inmediatamente una luz dorada rodeo a la chica y sus heridas empezaron a cicatrizar.

La castaña murmuró unas palabras y una esfera azul apareció en sus manos, se la entregó a uno de los PTB y uno de ellos le dijo:

"Ya tenemos suficientes esencias de demonio, en unos días, tu luz te visitará nuevamente y nos reuniremos para realizar el hechizo".

La cazadora asintió y se acercó a Tara, le tomó la mano y ambas desaparecieron de ahí para aparecer en la habitación donde se encontraban las hermanas Summers.

"Little D, Buffy", saludo la cazadora oscura, "lucen cansadas deberían ir a descansar, yo ya estoy bien, les agradezco su preocupación"; la chica se giro hacia su luz y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo "te veré pronto".

Faith se dirigió hacia la salida y dijo sin voltearse "Gracias Buffy por haber estado aquí y en serio es bueno que estés de vuelta" y siguió su camino hacia la puerta.

La rubia cazadora no dijo nada, quería hablar con la otra chica pero cada vez que lo intentaba, ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

La cazadora oscura llego a su habitación y decidió darse un baño, aunque tenía limpias sus heridas, aun se sentía sucia por su batalla y tenía la ropa rota y manchada de sangre.

La chica se vistió y solicito que la limosina estuviera lista para viajar al castillo de los Dormer donde se efectuaría el servicio fúnebre.

Xander, Willow, Giles, Angel y Wes estaban tomando café cuando oyeron la solicitud de un automóvil.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada pero el presidente del consejo de Vigilantes supuso que Faith iba a ir al entierro y nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Los scoobies acordaron acompañar a su líder y Angel ofreció quedarse con su equipo para resguardar el castillo.

Willow le comentó a Buffy y a Dawn sus planes y ambas chicas acordaron ir también.

Faith se sorprendió cuando encontró a los demás vestidos y listos para acompañarla y les dio un afectuoso agradecimiento.

Xander, Willow, Giles, Kennedy, Dawn, Buffy y Faith se subieron a la limosina y a pesar de las circunstancias, los presentes se encontraron en una agradable conversación.

Durante el viaje, la cazadora oscura recibió varias llamadas, que la rubia cazadora identificó como llamadas de negocios.

Buffy no acababa de sorprenderse y maravillarse de esta nueva Faith y decidió que lo mejor era hablar con ella, dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar de cero, estaba decidida a ser la amiga que nunca fue en Sunnydale y a no perder esta tercera oportunidad.

En las oportunidades anteriores no llego a conocer a su hermana cazadora pero esta vez estaba decidida a lograrlo, ya ambas habían crecido y habían madurado.

Aunque nunca se lo había admitido a nadie, Buffy había extrañando a su hermana cazadora, la chica la hacia reír y rabiar y esos factores eran algo que ella echaba de menos.

Pero esa Faith había desaparecido cuando la traiciono y se alió con el alcalde.

Cuando Buffy volvió a ver a la cazadora oscura fue cuando derrotaron al The First y ya la chica había cambiado pero sus malos entendidos ganaron y se volvieron a enfrentar.

Ahora en el presente, la castaña era completamente distinta a la Faith de años anteriores pero como siempre seguía siendo un enigma.

La rubia cazadora salió de su ensimismamiento cuando una nueva llamada entró al celular de la Dark slayer y que evidentemente era de índole personal.

"Hey little G" saludo la castaña, "¿Cómo estas? ¿Como están las cosas por ahí?"

La conversación dentro del automóvil fue acabando y ya solo se escuchaba la conversación de Faith con alguien que evidentemente era una mujer.

"No te preocupes, yo iré a verles y hablaré con ella, si ya se que no suele hablar de sus problemas pero ya sabes que yo soy muy obstinada y no me voy a dar por vencida".

"Ya sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para mis amigos, y tu sabes muy bien que ustedes dos significan el mundo para mi y no te preocupes yo sabré llegar a ella, yo se lo que se siente estar en esa situación."

Buffy ya no lo pudo evitar, tenía toda su atención fija en la conversación de la castaña y por la familiaridad que ésta tenía con la persona que hablaba sintió un malestar en la boca del estomago, mismo que aumentó cuando escuchó la despedida de su hermana cazadora:

"yo también las extraño mucho y las quiero, cuídate y cuídala no sabría que hacer si algo les pasara a alguna de ustedes, nos vemos pronto".

Faith terminó la llamada y su vista se fijo en Buffy quien tenía el ceño fruncido y se notaba que estaba ligeramente molesta.

Pero antes de que la castaña pudiera preguntar algo, la limosina se estacionó delante de un enorme portal rodeado de bellas rosales.

Una vez abierto el portón, el vehículo entró y al ir recorriendo el lugar, la rubia cazadora reconoció el jardín, el cual era donde Faith se había reunido con una rubia en el último sueño que ellas compartieron.

Los chicos se bajaron y fueron conducidos hacia el interior del enorme y majestuoso castillo.

A penas habían entrado cuando varias personas se cercaron a Faith para darle sus condolencias hasta que la aludida se acercó hacia una persona ya mayor.

"Mi niña, ni pequeña, que bueno que estas bien, Julien nos contó que tuviste un accidente anoche, estaba muy preocupada por ti".

"Abuela Lena, contesto la cazadora oscura, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi, más bien ¿como estas tu?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi abuelo estaba enfermo?, hubiera venido de inmediato".

"Faith, contestó la anciana, tu tienes muchos problemas y no queríamos agobiarte más y Frederick no quería que se te dijera nada".

La señora fijo su vista sobre el hombro de su nieta y reconoció a algunos rostros entre ellos al de Giles, quién correctamente se acercó a ella y le dio sus condolencias al igual que el resto de los demás acompañantes pero la anciana se detuvo ante dos rostros que no conocía y cuando le preguntó a su nieta, esta contestó:

"Disculpa Abuela, olvide mis modales, déjame presentarte a las hermanas Summers Dawn y Buffy, _the chosen one." _

La anciana se acercó a ellas y abrazó primero a la menor de las hermanas y después se acercó hasta donde estaba Buffy y le dijo:

"Buffy Summers, he oído hablar de ti por años y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerte en persona, Diana y Faith siempre hablaban de ti, mis niñas no podían evitar admirarte y creo que mi nieta aun lo hace".

Las cazadoras se ruborizaron y antes de que alguna pudiera hablar, una voz se dejo escuchar:

"Vaya Faith veo que trajiste a toda tu familia, dijo Julien con sarcasmo".

"Julien" exclamó Faith con voz amenazante.

La aludida ignoró a su prima y se dirigió a su abuela, "Mamá Lena, veo que ya Faithy te presentó a su prometida, ¿no es así prima?.

La cazadora oscura sintió que la ira se le iba subiendo y su reacción fue notoria para todos los presentes.

La chica miró a su abuela y le dijo que luego hablaban de ello y que ignorara a Julien.

La castaña decidió llevar a los scoobies a hacer un recorrido por toda la propiedad.

Todos estaban fascinados, el lugar era hermoso e inmenso; los empleados saludaban con respeto a Faith y se acercaban a darle sus condolencias.

La rubia cazadora no entendía nada, sentía que en los dos años que había estado ausente habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas por lo que parecía que su ausencia había sido de muchísimo tiempo.

Los chicos regresaron a la mansión y la cazadora oscura se topo con su peor pesadilla.

Dawn y Buffy que venían caminando a su lado sintieron como se tensó la castaña cazadora.

"¡Faith!", exclamó un apuesto señor que venía acompañado de una mujer madura y de dos jóvenes.

"Señor y señora Lehane, respondió la chica con voz ronca, no sabía que vendrían aquí".

"¿Por que? Preguntó el señor, de haberlo sabido seguro no habrías venido ¿verdad?".

"Desde luego que sí contesto la chica, no hubiera abandonado a mi abuela en estos momentos".

"Ella no es tu abuela y lo sabes muy bien" contestó dolida la señora Lehane.

"Es la única que conozco y es la única que importa" contestó la castaña.

"Faith no seas irrespetuosa con tu madre" respondió furioso el señor Lehane.

Todos los demás se quedaron de piedra al escuchar semejante revelación.

Buffy no lo podía creer, esos señores que denotaban elegancia y una buena posición social y económica eran los padres de Faith, pero porque su hermana cazadora nunca había hablado de ellos, porque siempre dio a entender que no tenía a nadie. La rubia estaba super confundida, lo único que tenía claro era que nunca conoció a Faith, porque nunca se tomo la molestia de hacerlo.

"¿Molestando a mi nieta? Preguntó Helena Dormer, creo que este no es el mejor momento para un conflicto, voy a enterrar a mi esposo dentro de unos momentos y no necesito una disputa por el parentesco de Faith, ella podrá no tener mi sangre pero tiene mi apellido y tanto como Diana, Frederick y yo estamos sumamente orgullosos de ella, y no hubiera podido soñar con tener a una nieta mejor. Mi casa esta abierta para todos pero si algo no toleraré este molesten a mi niña o a sus amigos o a su prometida".

"¿Prometida? Vaya Faith, que rápido te salió pareja, estoy segura que en cuanto revisó tu cuenta bancaria se enamoró perdidamente de ti" dijo sarcásticamente Maxwell Lehane, el medio hermano de Faith.

"Anda dime hermana, ¿a quien compraste con tu dinero o con nuestro apellido?."

Faith no contestó solo les lanzó una mirada furiosa pero todos sentían su ira emergiendo por todos los poros de su piel.

"¿Y bien?, preguntó el padre de Faith, ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu novia?, somos tu familia es lo menos que nos debes."

Faith perdió la cabeza y les contestó furiosa: "Ustedes no son mi familia, no somos nada y no les debo nada, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida no les incumbe, y ciertamente la chica a la que ustedes se refieren no le importa ni el nombre ni el dinero y lo sé muy bien porque cuando nos conocimos yo vivía en un cuartucho de un motel y ciertamente no usaba su apellido."

"Porque aunque ustedes no lo crean existen personas a las que no les importa el dinero ni el estatus social".

"¡Suficiente! Gritó la matriarca Dormer, exijo que respeten mi casa y a mi nieta y si no pueden les invitó a retirarse porque no tienen nada que hacer aquí".

La señora tomo la mano de Faith por un lado y la jalo y curiosamente sin saber porque Buffy tomo la otra mano de la castaña y entrelazo sus dedos.

Dawn sonrió para sí e intercambió una mirada conspiradora con Kennedy y Willow.

El resto de la tarde fue triste y emotiva, el entierro en el mausoleo familiar fue penoso y tras las palabras de despedida que Faith dedicó en memoria de su abuelo adoptivo, la chica tomo se acercó a su abuela y una voz profunda cantó a capela varias canciones de despedida ante la mirada de asombro y admiración de los scoobies.

Sí, Faith Lehane-Dormer era un enigma y nadie la conocía en realidad o aparentemente nadie la conocía porque en verdad había dos personas que sabían su historia completa.

Ella confiaba en Angel, Willow, Dawn y Kennedy pero ellos solo conocían pedazos de su historia.

Pero ¿quienes eran esas dos personas?.

Una de ellas era Rupert Giles a quién Diana Dormer le había encomendado cuidar y vigilar el triste destino de su protegida.

La otra persona se encontraba observando a lo lejos la ceremonia, aun no era tiempo de dejarse ver, Faith así lo querría.

La enigmática figura contempló mano en la cual lucia un bello anillo, el cual era idéntico al que la cazadora oscura tenía en su mano.

Aquella persona fijó su vista al frente una vez y con ¡plop! desapareció.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de las series Buffy la cazavampiros y Angel son propiedad de Joss Whedon y cía, por lo que no pretendo infringir ningún copyright, ya que la finalidad de esta historia es de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Esta historia se centra principalmente después de la séptima temporada de Buffy aunque contiene spoilers de algunas de las temporadas anteriores y ligeras menciones de la temporada 8 y también contiene spoilers de la serie Angel.

Igualmente les aviso que mantendré algunas cosas en su idioma original.

El crossover inicia en este capítulo por lo que señalo que todos los personajes de Harry Potter que aparezcan en esta obra le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling por lo que no pretendo infringir sus derechos de autor.

**EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS**

CAPITULO 6

REVELACIONES

Segunda parte

16 de octubre. Escocia

Angel mantenía una agradable sesión de entrenamientos con las nuevas cazadoras cuando escuchó una conmoción, el vampiro fue averiguar que ocurría y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a los miembros de su equipo en compañía de Cordelia Chase, Spike y de Andrew.

Sí, con la llegada de ellos el equipo estaba casi completo.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Dormer:

El servicio acababa de terminar y los miembros más cercanos a la familia fueron llamados al despacho del difunto Mr Dormer para dar pie a la lectura de su testamento, tal como él lo había especificado.

Buffy y los demás scoobies esperaron en el jardín ya que la casa estaba llena de gente desconocida para ellos y la presencia de Faith había sido requerida en el despacho.

La rubia cazadora no sabía que pensar de toda la situación en la que se encontraba, las últimas horas había sido una locura, más bien desde que llegó a Escocia, pero si de algo estaba segura es que el haber dejado que Dawn la convenciera de ir fue lo mejor.

El mundo estaba en peligro nuevamente y aunque ella proclamaba que era feliz con su vida "normal" lo cierto es que estaba aburrida; Dawn estudiaba en un colegio privado y solo la veía los fines de semana.

En cuanto su vida sentimental era igual que siempre o sea un desastre, durante los primeros meses de vivir en Roma no quiso salir con nadie y cuando decidió salir a divertirse todos sus acompañantes no pasaban de la primera cita, todos tenían muchísimos defectos pero solo 1 cosa en común: todos eran castaños de ojos color chocolate, de piel clara, con buen cuerpo, casi casi como si fueran la versión masculina de Faith.

Cuando Dawn lo descubrió casi se muere de risa, sobretodo al darse cuenta que su hermana seguía tan ciega como siempre y cuando en algún momento se lo insinuó, Buffy le contestó que era algo subconsciente que su mente escogía a alguien a quien le recordara a Angel.

Pero el argumento de la rubia se fue por tierra cuando Dawn conoció a Stefano, mejor conocido como "el Inmortal", el cual podía pasar como el hermano gemelo de Faith, aunque Buffy lo negara.

Sin embargo, la relación entre Stefano y Buffy acabo al igual que todas las anteriores, en la primera cita. El Inmortal no se rindió y siguió pretendiendo a la rubia auque esta le había dejado claro que no estaba interesada en él; y no que el chico no fuera de buen ver, pero no le hacia sentir nada y ella no quería repetir la situación que vivió con Spike.

Ambos se siguieron viendo y saliendo juntos pero Buffy nunca quiso pasar la relación al siguiente nivel y cuando Stefano le insistió, ella le pidió que dejaran de verse.

Y una semana después Dawn le decía que era el momento de regresar con los scoobies y enfrentar a Faith.

Buffy regreso al tiempo presente cuando vio a los familiares salir de la lectura del testamento bastante enojados.

La Rubia vio cuando Faith se acercaba a ellos, sin saber porque acortó el camino que la separaba de la castaña y le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

La cazadora oscura la contempló unos minutos en silencio y negó con la cabeza pero no dijo nada.

Ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos y el intercambio de miradas no paso desapercibido para los scoobies quienes decidieron no interrumpir.

Finalmente, la castaña fue la primera en cortar el lazo visual en la que se encontraban y le dijo a Buffy:

"Siento mucho el malentendido con mi abuela y los demás, ya lo aclare con ella, así que solo espero no haberte causado ninguna incomodidad".

"No hay problema Faith, contesto la rubia, no se que estaba pensando Dawn cuando soltó ese comentario, pero no fue tu culpa así que no es necesario que te disculpes por eso ni….. por nada más, todo ha quedado perdonado.

Faith pensó que entiendo mal a Buffy ¿acaso _la__cazadora_ le acababa de decir que ya la había perdonado por todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado?

Buffy observó en los ojos de la castaña la sorpresa y el alivio que sintió cuando entendió lo que implicada.

"Buffy yo….. empezó Faith pero la corto la rubia cuando le dijo….. "de verdad Faith, dejemos el pasado en el pasado, y enfoquémonos en el presente".

"Gracias, en verdad no sabes lo que significan para mí tus palabras", dijo la dark slayer, una solitaria lágrima rodó por sus mejillas y la original cazadora se la limpio con su mano.

La castaña acercó su rostro al de la rubia y le dio un tierno beso en su frente y le murmuró: "gracias".

Buffy no supo como contestar al gesto de su hermana cazadora y más cuando vio la sonrisa más triste que haya visto en su vida y sin entender muy bien que había pasado entre ellas.

Cuando Faith se separo de ella y se alejo, la rubia sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho, sintió que el lazo que la mantenía unida a la castaña se había roto y sintió un gran vacío, sintió que no podía respirar, sintió lo mismo que cuando Angel le dijo que dejaba Sunnydale, y… al darse cuenta de lo que eso implicaba sintió que se mareaba, la falta de oxigeno le estaba afectando, la cazadora se esforzó en respirar y cuando el mundo dejo de dar vueltas, la realidad le pego y solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Los scoobies se acercaron preocupados a ella, pero la chica insistió en que no pasaba nada pero no dejaba de mirar hacia donde se había ido la castaña.

Faith regresó unos minutos después y les dijo que era hora de regresar a casa.

Durante el regreso al castillo, Faith mantuvo una conversación con Giles y Kennedy acerca de las evaluaciones de las nuevas cazadoras, Buffy observó el rostro profesional que usaba la última de las elegidas cuando hablaba de sus responsabilidades, también se fijo que durante todo el trayecto de regreso, la castaña estuvo girando nerviosamente un anillo que tenía en la mano derecha, un anillo que ella nunca le había visto.

Al llegar al castillo, Buffy fue la más sorprendida en al ver a los nuevos visitantes: Cordelia, Andrew y Spike.

Faith fue la primera en saludarlos y se hizo a un lado para ver la reacción entre Buffy y Spike.

Viendo que todos estaban distraídos saludando a los visitantes, la cazadora oscura decidió irse a su edificio, mientras pensaba que ya solo faltaban dos personas más que llegaran y todo el equipo estaría completo.

Las últimas horas habían sido muy estresantes y sus sentimientos y emociones estaban alterados, el volver a ver a la rubia cazadora, la pelea, el funeral y el inesperado perdón de la Chosen One la tenían en un desbalance emocional.

Necesitaba despejar su mente para poder sobrellevar las emociones que le esperaban al día siguiente, el día en que les revelaría lo que llevaba años ocultando.

Se dirigió hacia su gimnasio privado y se dedico a entrenar cerca de dos horas y cuando terminó tomó un baño para después dirigirse a las caballerizas.

Buffy por su parte había notado la ausencia de la otra cazadora minutos después de que su hermana cazadora desapareciera, quería hablar con ella, ya que durante el trayecto de regreso al castillo había decidido que lo mejor era aclarar todo para poder iniciar de cero.

Sin embargo, el volver a ver a Spike con vida hizo que su decisión fuese postergada y optó por saber como es que el vampiro había regresado.

La castaña salió a montar, era algo que la ayudaba a relajarse y que le traía felices recuerdos, recuerdos con Diana y con su "compañera cósmica", titulo que le había dado a aquella persona que era más que una amiga.

Pensando en ella, sacó su celular y le marcó, necesitaba su serenidad y la paz que siempre le infundía cuando hablaban.

"Hola my little brown, ¿como estas? Dijo la cazadora.

"Hola my Faithy, contestó la otra persona, ¿que te sucede? Siento un tumulto emocional dentro de ti, ¿es por ella? la vi sentada acompañandote en el funeral".

"Siempre sentí tu presencia, me hubiera gustado que te acercarás, no sabes lo difícil que se me esta haciendo todo, anoche me enfrente a uno de los generales del Destructor y reviví la pesadilla cuando ella me apuñaló, luego Julien llegó a ofender a todos aquí y no sabes la decepción que me lleve con ella, luego la muerte de Frederick, el ir ahí y enfrentarme a los Lehane, el regreso de ella, y…"

"¿Y que más?" preguntó la otra voz

"Y me perdonó por todo por lo que siento que puedo terminar mi misión, ya sabes que solo eso esperaba."

La otra voz no contestó, lo que había revelado la cazadora era inesperado.

"Hey, ¿sigues aquí conmigo? Preguntó la cazadora

"Si Faith, solo me quedé pensando en lo que vas a hacer ahora".

"Mañana tengo programado una reunión con todos, será a las once dando tiempo a que lleguen los últimos miembros del equipo. Mañana… mañana será el día que les revele todo, su perdón cambio todo."

"Faith, conecta la red Flu a tu habitación, mañana estaré ahí y no… no aceptaré ninguna negativa, me vas a necesitar y ya sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase."

"Gracias, me hubiera gustado mentir y decir que voy a estar bien, pero ambas sabemos que no será así, te veré mañana princess, descansa y saludos a little G, las quiero".

"Nosotras también, te veo en unas horas my Faithy".

Faith cortó la llamada y regreso al castillo, dejó su caballo "Dark Shadow" en las caballerizas y se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones.

Se dirigió a su oficina y marcó la extensión de Giles, con quién se puso de acuerdo para el encuentro del día siguiente y le comentó sus planes.

Posteriormente le llamo a Willow y le dijo que no la esperaran a la cena porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer y le pidió que convoque a una reunión a las once del día siguiente.

La cazadora oscura se quedó pensativa y se dirigió a tomar un refrigerio de su cocineta.

Se preparó una taza de té y se sentó a disfrutarlo junto a su chimenea, sin pensarlo mucho se acercó hasta donde guardaba su pequeño diario y decidió quemarlo, ya no sería útil.

Después de acabar se dirigió a su oficina a revisar sus papeles, el testamento de su abuelo adoptivo le trajo muchas dificultades, Mr Dormer la había dejado como única heredera de todo el emporio Dormer y ella no sabía que hacer, su tiempo de vida era de dos meses y no quería dejar que el trabajo de varias generaciones de Dormer se perdieran.

Las horas pasaron y la castaña trabajo sin descanso, cuando notó que estaba amaneciendo decidió salir a su terraza y practicar meditación y tai chi.

Posteriormente salió a correr por los alrededores y cuando regresó se encerró en su gym a entrenar.

A las nueve y media de la mañana le avisaron que los últimos visitantes acababan de llegar.

La castaña sonrió, sabía que las dos personas que llegaron causarían revuelo. Ella decidió salir de su edificio y se acercó al lugar donde los gritos de emoción le indicaban que estaban los scoobies.

Al acercarse vio las lágrimas de emoción que corrían por la cara de Xander al tener abrazada a Anya y la cara de incredulidad y sorpresa de Willow al ver a una sonriente Tara.

La castaña notó la expresión celosa y herida de Kennedy y se acercó a ella y abrazándola le dijo que no tenía nada que tener, Tara no estaba de vuelta para quedarse si no solo estaba temporalmente viva.

Tara y Anya se acercaron a la cazadora oscura y la abrazaron.

Cerca de las 11, la castaña les dijo que era necesario que pasaran a la sala de conferencias para discutir el motivo de su reunión.

Ella se regresó a su habitación a recoger dos cosas que necesitaría: la Scythe y el libro de _el__fin__de__los__tiempos_.

Recogió las cosas y se dirigió a la sala de conferencias, sabía que la persona que estaba esperando llegaría después de su video llamada con los demás centros de entrenamiento que se encontraban en el mundo.

La cazadora oscura hizo honor a su sobrenombre apareciendo vestida completamente de negro, tenía unos pantalones de cuero que le quedaban a la medida, una blusa pegada, una chaqueta de cuero y unas botas de tacón.

En un brazo tenía sujeto el legendario libro y el otra mano tenía sujeta la mítica arma de las cazadoras.

Todos se asombraron al verla entrar a la sala con esa vestimenta y con las cosas que traía sujetas en las manos.

Giles la miró y supo que ese día muchas cosas iban a cambiar para todos, Faith estaba en disposición de enfrentar a su pasado y de cumplir con su destino.

La cazadora oscura les pidió a todos que se sentaran y dejó un lugar vacío a su lado pero permaneció de pie y le pidió a Xander que diera inicio a la videoconferencia.

La llamada se contacto con los 17 centros distribuidos en el mundo y ella saludo a cada uno de los responsables en su idioma e inicio su discurso:

"Cazadoras, yo no suelo dar discursos ni charlas sentimentales, pero en esta ocasión voy a ser una excepción; durante los años que he sido cazadora he aprendido que un error que se cometió sobre centurias fue que cada "elegida" luchará sola, renunciando a su familia y a sus amigos y a una vida larga y normal.

La prueba más grande de esto se encuentra aquí entre nosotros, The Chosen One, ella tuvo a un equipo que ha estado con ella hasta al final, luchando día a día, creyendo en ella y en su misión. Por eso Buffy Ann Summers es la cazadora que ha vivido más tiempo, y sin duda la mejor y la más poderosa cazadora.

Solo les digo que sigan su ejemplo, que trabajen en equipo, que luchen por su familia y por sus amigos, que crean en ustedes y que no dejen que el poder las domine, no permitan que la oscuridad las domine, les aseguro por propia experiencia que el lado oscuro es atractivo y divertido pero el precio que se paga por los errores que se comenten es infinito.

Nunca terminas de pagar esa deuda, nunca sientes que has hecho suficiente y siempre vas a sentir una gran carga sobre los hombros.

Si alguna vez se sienten solas y necesitan a alguien, saben que cuentan con nosotros, somos una gran familia y nos apoyamos los unos con los otros".

Faith hizo una pausa y miro a las personas que se encontraban en la misma sala, Angel y Giles tenían una cara de orgullo, mientras que Kennedy, Tara y Spike mostraban admiración.

The Dark Slayer sintió una presencia junto a ella y sonrió levemente, "su angel de la guarda" había llegado.

La chica continuo si discurso: "Quiero que sepan que las conozco a cada una de ustedes y estoy orgullosa de su desarrollo, lamento no poder decírselo a cada una de ustedes en persona pero quiero que sepan que cada una tiene un lugar en mi corazón.

En estos tiempos un poderoso enemigo se acerca, cuyo poder es ilimitado, capaz de destruir al planeta entero si se lo propone, lo que significa que una gran batalla nos espera y quiero que todas estén lo mejor preparadas.

El consejo las contactará directamente y les dará todos los detalles pertinentes, cuídense."

La castaña termino la llamada y miró una vez a todos los presentes. Tomando la scythe se acercó a Buffy y le dijo: "Buffy, durante los últimos meses solo he deseado que tengas tu vida normal que tanto has deseado, le pedí a todos que respetaran eso, ahora estás aquí y me alegra porque te necesito."

Todos contuvieron la respiración, aquello sonaba como una declaración y ninguno quería hablar, la expresión de la rubia reflejaba confusión.

"Viene una de las peores batallas que la raza humana ha experimentado y me gustaría que regresarás y tomarás el mando de este castillo, que ayudes a Willow y los demás a mantener y mejorar los centros, tu eres "la elegida" y nadie puede hacerlo mejor que tu."

"Faith yo…. contestó la rubia, no se si pueda, tu estás haciendo un magnifico trabajo, lo he podido ver y oír entre las nuevas y el gang, todos te admiran y te respetan, yo no creo que me necesites aquí".

"Buffy, yo no voy a estar mucho tiempo aquí y creo que tu serías la persona mas indicada para dirigir esto, pero no te puedo obligar, te pido que lo pienses, pero no demasiado porque en realidad no tengo mucho tiempo."

La castaña le entregó el arma y le dijo: "Independientemente de tu decisión esto te corresponde a ti".

Faith se alejo nuevamente y les dijo a todos: "estoy feliz, realmente feliz de verlos todos aquí reunidos, me hubiera gustado que sea por otro motivo y no por un Apocalipsis; lamentablemente ese no es el caso y también porque será una especie de despedida de mi parte".

"Faith ¿de que estas hablando? creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que no entendemos nada", dijo Kennedy.

La cazadora oscura se mantuvo callada unos minutos y luego suspiró y contestó: "Lo sé Ken, por eso mismo les cite aquí para revelarles toda la verdad, una verdad que me pesa pero que he podido sobrellevar con la ayuda de dos personas.

A una de ellas lo conocen todos, él me ha ayudado de la manera más difícil, guardando los secretos y cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a Diana y a Frederick.

Por instinto todos miraron a Giles, pero éste concentro su atención en la castaña y le dijo: "Es tiempo, Faith,"

La joven asintió y tomó el libro que llevaba entre las manos y dijo: "Libro de las eras, de las centurias y de los tiempos, permite que los demás conozcan tus secretos, revela el fin de los tiempos, yo tu guardiana temporal te lo pido:

El libro se abrió y una luz salió de el y se dirigió hacia la frente de la cazadora y esta se desmayó.

Todos se levantaron de golpe pero fueron detenidos por una barrera invisible y una voz no reconocida dijo:

"Lo siento, pero no se pueden acercar, el libro va a revelar su contenido y las memorias de Faith que son un conjunto, ella se encuentra bien, despertará cuando el libro termine."

Todos buscaban el origen de la voz pero no veían a nadie y Willow preguntó:

"¿Quién eres, y donde estas?, ¿porque te esconde?, que sabes tu de Faith?"

La propietaria de la voz se hizo visible cuando una mano se vio y abrió lo que parecía una capa invisible.

Todos se asombraron ante lo que veían, una castaña más bajita que Faith estaba ante ellos, la chica lucía más joven la cazadora y tenía el cabello más rizado y los ojos color miel.

La chica les sonrió y antes de que pudiera responder Andrew hablo súper emocionado: ¡oh por Dios, oh por Dios, no puede ser,…no puedo creerlo tu eres… tu eres ella o por Dios, tu eres una leyenda…. "

Andrew calmate, dijo Dawn, parece que te va a dar un ataque, ¿quién es ella?.

"Ella es la bruja más poderosa de todos los tiempos, ella es Hermione Granger", contestó el chico.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de las series Buffy la cazavampiros y Angel son propiedad de Joss Whedon y cía, por lo que no pretendo infringir ningún copyright, ya que la finalidad de esta historia es de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Esta historia se centra principalmente después de la séptima temporada de Buffy aunque contiene spoilers de algunas de las temporadas anteriores y ligeras menciones de la temporada 8 y también contiene spoilers de la serie Angel.

Igualmente les aviso que mantendré algunas cosas en su idioma original.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter que aparezcan en esta obra le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling por lo que no pretendo infringir sus derechos de autor.

Feliz inicio de año, que tengan mucha suerte, salud y éxito en todo lo que hagan, muchas felicidades y miles y miles de disculpas por la demora en la actualización, espero ya en este año poder hacerlo mas seguido.

**EL FIN DE LOS TIEMPOS**

CAPITULO 7

THE DARK SLAYER

Hermione se acercó lentamente al presidente del consejo de vigilantes y lo saludo, ellos se conocían de un tiempo atrás cuando Faith donó parte de sus poderes para resucitar a la bruja, desde entonces las dos castañas habían trabajado magníficamente en conjunto y confiaban ciegamente la una en la otra.

"Bueno muchachos déjenme presentarles a Hermione Jean Granger, la bruja mas poderosa y egresada del reconocido colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, actualmente funge como representante de dicha institución y de su ministerio de magia ante nuestro consejo de vigilantes".

"Gracias por la introducción Giles, dijo la bruja, me imagino que todos ustedes se preguntarán que hago aquí, porque sé que ninguno de ustedes ha oído de mí salvo por las historias que se han contado y se habrán publicado por ahí".

"Estoy aquí porque una de las dos personas más importantes para mí me necesita y no podía dejarla sola en un día como hoy, un día en el que grandes verdades saldrán a relucir, verdades que dolerán y que parecerán mentiras; hoy, ustedes conocerán quién es en verdad Faith Lehane-Dormer, a quienes ustedes conocen como la Dark Slayer".

"Sé que cada uno de ustedes conoce una faceta de ella, pero ninguno sabe que hay en su corazón ni en su alma, nadie excepto yo, quien la conozco como la palma de mi mano".

"Puedo decirles que cada uno de ustedes está en su corazón y que ella los aprecia, sabe del valor y de la importancia de cada uno y por eso les convocó para revelarles el peligro al cual se enfrenta nuestro planeta."

La bruja se giró y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la cazadora oscura, con cuidado la sentó, y se sentó ella igual para después acomodar la cabeza de la chica en su regazo.

Todos los movimientos de la heredera Granger eran finos y delicados, como si estuviera agarrando a la porcelana más frágil que existiera, mientras esto ocurría todos los scoobies venían la escena atónitos sin saber que decir, sin embargo un par de ojos verdes veían ese desarrollo con una mezcla de dolor y enojo.

Hermione le dio un beso a Faith en la frente y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la cazadora, la bruja alzó la vista hacia los demás y notó un par de ojos que parecían lanzarle dagas, la chica se sorprendió ligeramente pero no lo demostró.

"Guardián del fin de los tiempos permite que yo revelé tus secretos, tu que posees mi alma y yo que poseo la tuya deja que fluyan tus recuerdos a través de mí", conjuró la bruja.

Buffy sintió un dolor en el pecho al oír lo declarado por la bruja, acaso ¿significaba que ellas dos estaban juntas? Pero Willow dijo que Faith no tenía a nadie ¿sería que no lo sabía?, la rubia vio que su ex vigilante veía la escena con tristeza pero a la vez con confianza, lo cual significaba que estaba familiarizado con la relación cualquier que esta fuera que tenían las dos chicas.

Repentinamente la habitación se oscureció y la cazadora salió del trance mental en el que se encontraba y centró su atención en lo que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos.

El libro se abrió en la primera página y una voz, la cual todos identificaron como la de la joven bruja se escuchó:

_"En el principio de los tiempos no existía nada, todo era oscuro y sin vida, los seres supremos no existían, sin embargo, unos billones de años después ocurrió una explosión en esa nada y un universo se formó, y con ello surgieron dos seres, Alfa y Omega. Durante siglos ellos cohabitaron en paz, las galaxias y los planetas que existían en ese universo fueron llenándose de distintas clases de vida lo que llamó la atención del poderoso Omega. Éste encontró divertido crear caos entre los planetas y ver como los distintos seres vivos se peleaban entre sí y se destruían, y mientras el provocaba destrucción, Alfa se dedicaba a crear nuevas vidas y a proteger los lugares a donde dirigía _su atención su contraparte, a raíz de esto se originó la perenne lucha entre Alfa_ y Omega"._

_ "Los siglos siguieron pasando y la Tierra estaba lejos de la atención de Omega, él se volvía más sanguinario e implacable y sus ataques se volvieron más frecuentes, siempre haciendo alarde del lugar donde atacaría. Alfa creó un libro mágico el cual registraría los ataques de Omega y pasaría dimensión en dimensión, de era en era y de planeta a planeta y solo podría ser leído por su guardián temporal._

_ "La vida en los otros planetas se fue acabando y Omega llegó a la Vía Láctea, su atención se centró en la Tierra, Marte y Júpiter atacando de primero al último y cuando esto ocurrió Alfa mando el libro a la Tierra para que buscará a su guardián. A su llegada a este planeta, el libro encontró que éste era protegido generación por generación por la llamada Chosen One, una chica con super poderes se dedicaba a destruir al mal en la forma que se presentara."_

Hermione hizo una pausa y notó que todos estaban absortos escuchándola, por lo que decidió retomar su narración.

"_El libro dotado de una conciencia propia se apareció en la biblioteca del consejo de vigilantes, ahí el libro absorbió todo lo escrito y se dedicó a analizar las características de las llamadas cazadoras. Sin embargo el libro notó que la Tierra vivía amenazada por Apocalipsis tras Apocalipsis y la vida de esas elegidas estaba rodeadas de profecías"._

_ "el libro trasmitió todo lo registrado a Alfa y éste eligió las características que debía tener su campeón, éste debía ser fuerte física y mentalmente, capaz de resistir la oscuridad, de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para conocerla y poder salir de ella; Alfa mandó el libro de regreso y este eligió rápidamente a su guardián: la vigilante Diana Dormer."_

_ "Diana encontró el libro y primero pensó que era un libro profético antiguo, pero conforme iba leyendo sus ideas fueron cambiando, paso de maravillarse a horrorizarse por lo registrado en el, Omega era sanguinario y cruel; la vigilante pensó que si ese Ser decidía atacar la tierra no habría forma de detenerlo."_

_ "El libro le reveló a la vigilante en forma de profecía lo estipulado por Alfa y durante años, Diana buscó los registros de las potenciales, su atención se centró en una jovencita de Boston y tras consultarlo con los vigilantes de más alto rango, Miss Dormer abandono Londres para establecerse en la costa Este de los Estados Unidos"._

_ "La vigilante estaba decidida a cambiar la vida de aquella jovencita de apenas 12 años de edad, la cual había sufrido demasiado para su corta edad."_

_ "Diana estaba decidida a darle una vida mejor a la potencial, si su pasado era terrible y su futuro limitado, ella haría que los años que estuviera bajo su cuidado fueran lo mejor que se pudiera"._

_ "La vigilante encontró a la futura elegida viviendo en la calle, durmiendo en los parques y sobreviviendo de lo que la gente le regalaba o de lo que podía robar, siempre huyendo y a la defensiva"._

_ "En un principio la chica desconfió de las buenas intenciones de la mujer británica, pero con el paso de las semanas la vigilante consiguió que la potencial le abriera su corazón y lo que le reveló le horrorizó más allá de lo posible"._

_ "Faith Lehane era la hija no reconocida de la familia Lehane, una de las familias mas influyentes de los Estados Unidos con residencia en Nueva York, y de los Spencer una de las familias más antiguas y respetadas de Boston. _

_ Marissa Spencer la madre de Faith, tenía 17 años cuando conoció a Patrick Lehane y se enamoró a primera vista de él y sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos, sin embargo, sus familias habían arreglado sus enlaces matrimoniales pero no entre ellos._

_ Sí, Patrick estaba comprometido a casarse con la hermana mayor de Marissa, Samantha Spencer y la menor de los Spencer estaba comprometida con un joven de apellido Andrew._

_ Para cuando los jóvenes se enteraron de sus matrimonios arreglados ya fue muy tarde porque ellos ya habían mantenido relaciones sexuales. Marissa encontró que estaba embarazada y se lo dijo a Patrick, éste por miedo al escándalo y al riesgo de perder su herencia decidió que lo mejor era un aborto. La chica se horrorizo de tal sugerencia y cometió el error de contárselo a sus padres quienes sugirieron que si no quería abortar que siguiera su embarazo en Boston._

_ Patrick siguió con sus planes y se caso con la hermana de Marissa y está dio a luz a una hermosa niña a la que solo vio unos momentos y le colocó una delgada cadena con un crucifijo de diamantes. Lamentablemente sus padres tenían sus planes y la obligaron a llevar a su niña a un orfanato a cambio de evitar ser echada a la calle y perder todo el apoyo de su familia._

_ La niña fue recibida en un orfanato al cuidado de unas hermanas religiosas, quienes la cuidaron los primeros dos años de su vida hasta que fue adoptada. La bebé recibió el nombre de Faith, ya que las hermanas tenían fe de que tendría una vida mejor._

_ Como azares del destino, Faith fue adoptada por unos miembros de la familia Lehane quienes residían en el Sur de Boston y los cuales no habían podido tener hijos y no estaban en buenas relaciones con sus parientes residentes de New York por lo que ignoraban el origen de la niña._

_ La pequeña Lehane llevó una vida sana y tranquila hasta sus cinco años de edad cuando sus padres adoptivos tuvieron un trágico accidente en el cual ambos murieron y la niña quedó gravemente herida._

_ Por 6 meses la pequeña Faith se debatió entre la vida y la muerte hasta que finalmente se recuperó aunque para su desdicha acabo en otro orfanato donde la vida no le sonrió tanto._

_ Faith fue objeto de burlas y crueles travesuras por parte de los otros niños mayores y pronto se vio envuelta en varias peleas y fue clasificada como una niña problema. Fue enviada a varias casas y sus padres adoptivos terminaron regresándola por no poder controlarla lo que le procuró una serie de castigos y palizas severas._

_ Casi por cumplir 8 años fue adoptada por otra familia, quienes se especializaban en la explotación de niños. Faith aprendió a robar, a mendigar y a mentir para obtener las cosas que le requerían "sus padres". _

_ La pequeña Lehane a sus 8 años ya había visitado numerosos colegios debido al continuo cambio de familias, por lo que no tenía un grado especifico académico. _

_ Con esta última familia es donde aprendió que la vida podía ser muy cruel. Sus padres adoptivos eran borrachos, drogadictos y explotadores por lo que Faith vivió muchas cosas terribles durante 3 años._

_ A los 11 años, la pequeña Lehane ya estaba bastante desarrollada físicamente por lo que sus padres consideraron explotarla sexualmente. Su padrastro la violo de primero y luego se la vendió a sus amigos a cambio de alcohol y drogas._

_ El alma de Faith se fue llenando de oscuridad y de deseos de venganza, de resentimiento y de ira apenas contenida._

_ Después de ser ultrajada por su padrastro y sus amigos, la niña huyo de su casa y sin saber como acabo en las puertas del orfanato en donde fue abandonada por su familia biológica. _

_ Una de las religiosas reconoció el nombre y el crucifijo y se apiado de aquella niña demasiado atormentada por la vida._

_ La hermana llamó a Marissa Spencer, ahora Marissa Lehane, quién finalmente acabo casándose con Patrick después de la muerte de su hermana a los 8 años de matrimonio._

_ Mrs. Lehane había regresado al orfanato en busca de su hija unos años después de abandonarla y se entero que había sido adoptada por una lejana familia Lehane por lo que niña llevaba su legítimo apellido aunque no atorgado por sus verdaderos padres._

_ Marissa fue corriendo a buscar a su hija de 11 años apenas fue notificada de su aparición._

_ Mrs Lehane se emocionó al encontrar a su primogénita y procuró ganarse su cariño y su confianza, algo sumamente difícil para alguien tan resentida con la vida. _

_ Durante un año las hermanas y su mamá ayudaron a Faith sin revelarle la verdad de su origen._

_ Sin embargo, las continuas visitas al orfanato y las fuertes donaciones que Mrs Lehane hacia no pasaron desapercibo para sus padres y su marido, quienes en común acuerdo compraron ese lugar y echaron a las religiosas y a los huérfanos a la calle._

_ Faith otra vez se quedó sin nada y sin nadie pero aun más resentida con la vida porque antes de ser echada, la religiosa que la recibió le contó la verdad de su origen._

_ Faith resintió llevar el apellido Lehane y se prometió que jamás perdonaría a ninguna de los miembros de su familia, pero solo lo conservaría como memoria de sus primeros padres adoptivos._

_ La jovencita regresó a su vida a las calles y fue en esa situación en donde la encontró Diana Dormer unos meses después._

_ La profesora Dormer tuvo uno de los retos más difíciles de llevar a cabo: ganar la confianza de Faith._

_ Durante meses Diana lucho por estabilizar emocionalmente a la ahora potencial. _

_ Miss Dormer le dio todo lo que pudo a Faith, le vio ropa, comida, un techo, educación, es decir le dio un hogar._

_ Faith se encariño muchísimo con Diana y se lo demostró esforzándose al máximo en todas las responsabilidades y enseñanzas que la vigilante le daba._

_ La joven Lehane fue introducida a la familia Dormer quienes rápidamente la consideraron un miembro más de su familia._

_ Diana y Faith viajaron varias veces a Escocia lugar de origen de la familia Dormer. La chica aprendió a montar y a tirar el arco ahí aprovechando los grandes espacios que tenían las propiedades de los Dormer. También aprendió historia del arte, esgrima y lenguas antiguas._

_ Diana y su padre Frederick querían preparar a la chica lo mejor que podían y aprovechaban al máximo sus capacidades._

_ Diana también le puso tutores para múltiples materias y disciplinas físicas tales como natación, artes marciales, yoga y tai chi._

_ Al cumplir 15 años, Diana le atorgó como regalo a Faith una familia legal y el apellido Dormer._

_ Con el paso de los años, la profesora se había encariñado tanto con Faith que la consideraba su hija, por lo que sufría en silencio el triste futuro que le esperaba a la potencial._

_ Faith estaba familiarizada con lo sobrenatural, ya sabía que era una potencial, y conocía la existencia de la actual cazadora: Buffy Anne Summers._

_ Las historias de la joven cazadora le encantaban y la tenía en una especie de altar, Faith se había enamorado de la chica aun sin conocerla en persona pero si en fotografía._

_ La chica se enteró de la muerte de la cazadora Summers y de la elección de la nueva cazadora llamada Kendra. _

_ Al enterarse de esto Diana en común acuerdo con su padre establecieron contacto con Rupert Giles el vigilante de Buffy Summers, quien aun vivía gracias a un amigo que la logró revivir._

_ Diana, Frederick y Giles se entrevistaron en secreto sin que las chicas se enteraran de ese encuentro._

_ Diana le reveló a Giles todo lo que sabía y le enseño el llamado libro del fin de los tiempos, pidiéndole guardar el secreto. Igualmente le pidió que si algo le pasara vigilará a Faith ya que estaba seguro de que ésta necesitaría a alguien en caso de que algo le pasara._

_ Poco tiempo después de esa reunión Kendra fue asesinada y con ello Faith fue elegida como la siguiente cazadora._

_ Faith tenía 16 años cuando fue elegida y cuando conoció a Alfa y quién le reveló el peligro que corría la humanidad, un peligro no inmediato pero si devastador si ella se negaba. _

_ Faith entendió que aceptar la oferta de Alfa le traería un sufrimiento sin fin, pero ella no podía ser tan egoísta para pensar en ella y dejar que el planeta enteró sucumbiera a manos de Omega._

_ Alfa fue muy claro en porque la eligió a ella para ser la cazadora Oscura, the Dark Slayer, aquella que caminaría y estaría siempre a la sombra de Buffy Summers._

_ Alfa le reveló que Buffy llevaría el peso de la humanidad varios años y que igual sufriría muchísimo pero que siempre saldría a delante por su bondad y la pureza de su corazón._

_ Alfa jugó su última carta para convencer a Faith, le dijo que en esta vida su alma gemela era la rubia cazadora y de no aceptar, el alma de la rubia cazadora se perdería para siempre o sucumbiría a la oscuridad de la cual posiblemente no pudiera salvarse._

_ Al escuchar esto último, Faith aceptó sin pensarlo más, como podía ser que aquella angelical criatura fuera sucumbida por la oscuridad._

_ Alfa abrió el libro y en este apareció: _

"_Los tiempos oscuros se acercan, el fin de la humanidad esta llegando, él, el último y más temido enemigo solo podrá ser derrotado, por la última de las elegidas, aquella cuyo destino fue cruel y tormentoso, pero que tenía que ser así para poder cumplir su cometido._

_La batalla se ganará con el sacrificio de su vida, porque con su muerte se cerrará el ciclo las elegidas ya que el mundo no las necesitara más._

_Para poder ganar esta batalla, la última de las escogidas tendrá que experimentar la maldad en carne propia, tendrá que llenarse de oscuridad y convertirse en la cazadora oscura, para que cuando llegue la luz a su destino sea tan fuerte y poderosa que sea capaz de salvar a la humanidad"._

_Alfa le dijo a Faith que para sucumbir por completo a la oscuridad, ella debería aceptar un poderoso hechizo, el cual maximizaría sus sentimientos y emociones y al grado de traicionar a la persona que más ama y aliarse con su enemigo, hechos que eran necesarios que ocurrieran._

_Diana escuchaba horrorizada, no sabía que la chica fuera a tener tanto sobre sus hombros, era un destino cruel e injusto._

_Alfa le explicó a Faith el porque era necesario que las cazadoras fueran enemigas mostrándole otro pasaje del libro:_

"_La era de los últimos tiempos se iniciará cuando la última de las elegidas sea llamada, ella será conocida como la cazadora traidora y mala, porque así será su destino para mantener el equilibrio del universo._

_En esta era, habrá dos elegidas, un hecho que desequilibra las fuerzas del bien y del mal por lo que una tendrá que volverse en contra de su hermana cazadora._

_Aquella será odiada y temida y su corazón se llenara de desamor, de celos, de envidia y dolor, pero solo experimentando todas esas emociones podrá ser tan fuerte para vencer al último de los demonios: Omega._

_La batalla entre los últimos será en la última luna llena antes del vigésimo cuarto año de vida de la cazadora y después vendrá un ciclo de paz de 200 años que serán vigilados por aquella conocida como "la cazadora"._

_Faith no sabia que creer ni que pensar, si aceptaba sabía que viviría hasta sus 23 años, pero también era evidente que esos años de vida serían sumamente dolorosos._

_La cazadora aceptó su triste destino y recibió el hechizo, el cual se expandiría por todo su cuerpo como un virus hasta que la minara por completo._

_Después de la partida de Alfa, Faith lloró desconsoladamente sabiendo que el resto de su vida sería dominada por la oscuridad a la cual ella tendría que vencer sola para con ello poder derrotar a la víspera de su vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños a Omega._

En este punto, Hermione interrumpió nuevamente su relato y contempló a todos los presentes, la mayoría tenía lágrimas en los ojos y tenían miradas de asombro, incredulidad, pena, angustia.

Buffy desde luego era la más afectada de todos, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, durante años deseo saber que era lo que había motivado a Faith a traicionarla y a actuar como si la odiara.

La mayoría de sus dudas le fueron reveladas y en algún rincón de su mente deseo no haberse enterado de la realidad.

Lo que menos se imagino es que Faith había aceptado todo un camino de sufrimientos para salvarla a ella y a la humanidad.

La rubia cazadora trató de recordar todo lo que la bruja les había dicho y su hilo de pensamientos se detuvo en la parte en la que Faith se entera de que ella es su alma gemela, Buffy siempre había considerado a Angel en esa categoría pero ahora con este nuevo conocimiento muchas cosas se le hicieron más claras, los sentimientos confusos y contradictorios que siempre le había despertado la castaña, ahora entendía porque su traición le había dolido más que nada y también porque se le hizo tan difícil perdonarla.

La rubia suspiró, todo eso quedaba en el pasado y aun tenía tiempo para entablar una amistad con Faith y de ahí quizá a otra clase de relación, sin embargo, la cara de la cazadora cambió a una de angustia al recordar que había una fecha establecida para la batalla, alarmada se dirigió hacia Hermione y le preguntó:

"Pero, ¿todavía tenemos tiempo para evitarlo verdad?, digo si nos podemos todos a investigar tendremos tiempo suficiente para evitarlo, siempre hemos detenido los Apocalipsis, así que…."

Buffy, dijo la heredera Granger, no hay manera de evitar esa batalla y el sacrificio de Faith, durante años Diana, Giles y yo hemos revisado todos los libros a nuestro alcance y no hay nada, así que dentro de dos meses exactamente, la cazadora oscura cumplirá con su destino y no hay nada que tu ni nadie pueda hacer para evitarlo."

Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, les comentó que es un fanfic de 17 capítulos y aun estoy indecisa acerca del final, así que todo dependerá de sus reviews de los próximos 10 capítulos.

Igual les comento que a fin de este mes subo la actualización de Salvando a las Summers.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de las series Buffy la cazavampiros y Angel son propiedad de Joss Whedon y cía, por lo que no pretendo infringir ningún copyright, ya que la finalidad de esta historia es de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Esta historia se centra principalmente después de la séptima temporada de Buffy aunque contiene spoilers de algunas de las temporadas anteriores y ligeras menciones de la temporada 8 y también contiene spoilers de la serie Angel.

Igualmente les aviso que mantendré algunas cosas en su idioma original.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter que aparezcan en esta obra le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling por lo que no pretendo infringir sus derechos de autor.

Hola a todos, lamento mi larga ausencia pero me alegra estar de vuelta, esperando que sigan leyendo la historia.

CAPITULO 8

THE MISSION IS WHAT MATTERS

PRIMERA PARTE

New York City:

Buffy despertó al escuchar unos ligeros golpes en su puerta, somnolienta miró a su alrededor y desorientada no supo donde se encontraba, ciertamente no era el lugar en el cual se había dormido la noche anterior. Preocupada se levantó y sufrió un mareo y un torrente de nuevos recuerdos llegaron a su memoria.

Cuando las visiones se acabaron Buffy Summers supo donde se encontraba: En su lujoso penthouse en Nueva York.

Los golpes se escucharon una vez más y la rubia dio permiso de pasar a la persona que llamaba.

"Hola Buffy, saludo alegremente Hermione, quería hablar contigo antes de que bajaras a desayunar, ¿Cómo te sientes?; supongo que estas un poco confusa, al menos yo así me siento teniendo dobles memorias de los últimos años."

La rubia cazadora se quedó pensativa unos momentos para después responder con una calida sonrisa:

"Estoy muy bien, realmente bien, hacia muchos años que no sentía esta tranquilidad dentro de mi, sin sentir el peso del mundo sobre mis hombres, sin sentirme sola, sin ese vació interior".

"Me da mucho gusto oírlo, solo hay algo que no salió como ambas esperábamos, Buffy, Faith también tiene ambas memorias, Alfa se las dio en el momento qua aceptaste y….. y la verdad no se como vaya a actuar".

"Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?, pensé que Alfa no estaría al tanto de ese cambio, creí que con esta acción salvaríamos a Faith, que ya no la perdería" Dijo la rubia.

"Yo también lo creí, realmente así lo creo, solo esperemos que Faith no lo tome a mal".

La alegría de la cazadora se esfumó y una triste expresión se notó en su rostro y pensó que quizá su sacrificio había sido en vano.

Las dos chicas se quedaron calladas y un incomodo silencio las rodeo, silencio que fue interrumpido por unos ligeros golpes en la puerta, la rubia se dirigió a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Faith.

Buffy intercambio una rápida mirada con la joven bruja y dejo pasar a la castaña cazadora.

La dark slayer se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó con ternura y le murmuro al oído suavemente: "gracias, tu sabes lo que significa para mi".

La cazadora oscura se giro y miró con ternura a la rubia, lentamente se acercó y le dijo: "¿Por qué lo hiciste?, sacrificaste mucho por mi, y…. lamentablemente no cambia el curso del futuro, aun tengo que enfrentarme a Omega y ahora… es mas difícil ahora que estamos juntas, yo…"

"Yo las dejo solas para que platiquen con calma, les mandaré el desayuno y Faith… escúchala por favor". Dijo Hermione y se salió de la habitación.

"Faith, empezó la rubia, yo sé que no puedo evitar tu destino pero se presentó la oportunidad de cambiarlo y decidí correr el riesgo, sé que no tenía el derecho a ser tan egoísta y decidir sobre tu vida y sobre tu futuro, pero….. pero… oh rayos, no se porque es tan difícil hablar contigo, mira lo que quiero decir es que yo no podía dejar que tu….."

La cazadora oscura la veía sin entender nada lo cual no era extraño porque siempre fue así, por lo que decidió no interrumpir y dejar que la rubia organizara lo que tenía en mente y lo dijera coherentemente, la castaña reconsidero sus propios pensamientos y se dio cuenta que eran absurdos pero aun así se mantuvo callada y espero a que su hermana cazadora dijera lo que necesitaba decir.

Buffy notó la cara de confusión de la otra chica y se dio puntapiés mentales por su incapacidad de expresarse adecuadamente con ella, respiró hondo y decidió ser directa y dejarse de rodeos tontos que solo las confundían.

"Faith, durante años creí y sentí que te odiaba, me convencí de que nunca podría perdonarte, era más fácil aceptar eso que analizar el porque me dolía tanto tu traición; sé que fui injusta contigo, pude perdonar a Angel, a Giles, a Willow y a Spike, pero cuando pensaba en ti la ira me cegaba aun cuando noté tu cambio cuando regresaste a ayudar a pelear contra The First."

"Cuando me fui a Roma decidí olvidar todo y tener la vida que siempre quise, durante un tiempo estuve tranquila pero pronto me aburrí y empecé a salir con diversos chicos todos castaños, al principio pensé que inconscientemente buscaba a alguien que fuera como Angel, hasta que conocí a Stefano y Dawn me señalo que podría pasar como tu gemelo y fue cuando empecé a reconocer que quizá necesitaba a alguien que me recordara a ti".

"Dawnie me ayudo a encarar el porque no podía perdonarte, el porque dolía tanto y cuando decidimos regresar fue en parte porque necesitaba enfrentar lo que realmente siento por ti".

"Cuando vi la admiración y el respeto que sentían por ti los scobies y las nuevas cazadoras creí que había llegado a otra dimensión, no había ninguna remembranza a la Faith que yo conocía y por eso te pude perdonar al fin, al notar que después de todo pudiste convertirte en una gran persona, en alguien cuyo único fin es cumplir con su deber."

"Sin embargo, mis sentimientos reales hacia ti los descubrí cuando escuché que Hermione dijo que solo te quedaban dos meses de vida, y sentí un profundo dolor en el pecho, sentí que mi corazón se rompía en pedazos y… y… fue horrible darme cuenta que no podía salvarte y que tendría que vivir sin ti por el resto de mi vida, que nunca te volvería a verte y no pude aceptarlo, no cuando acababa de descubrir o de reconocer que siempre te he amado, desde el día en que te vi en el Bronze por primera vez"

"Por eso cuando Destino y The Death me ofrecieron esa oportunidad no dude en tomarla, tu habías sacrificado tanto por mí y yo por el mundo y por eso supe cual era mi misión, yo respetaría la tuya y yo cumpliría la mía y al final the mission is what matters".

* * *

><p>24 HORAS ANTES:<p>

_Dos meses_,

Esa frase se quedó gravada con fuego en la mente y en el corazón de la rubia cazadora, no podía ser verdad, era una cruel broma del destino, no podía ser real, no podía ser cierto, no ahora que había reconocido que sentía algo por la dark slayer, no, no podía aceptarlo no podía perderla no ahora que sabía que siempre la había amado y solo en pensar en perderla era un dolor insoportable.

Hermione se había quedado callada después de semejante revelación, todos los presentes tenían reacciones encontradas y pronto se desató una discusión entre ellos por los que la joven bruja decidió apartarse y observar a la rubia cazadora porque desde luego su reacción era la más importante.

Ni la bruja ni la rubia dijo nada, cada una estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos mientras la discusión continuaba, la castaña cazadora seguía inconsciente y la joven Granger decidió que lo mejor era continuar con su relato e interrumpir una discusión que por más que se prolongara no iba a cambiar nada.

La chica se puso de pie y dijo:

"Creo que lo mejor es continuar con mi relato si están de acuerdo, Faith no debe mantener la conexión demasiado tiempo ya que se agota mentalmente".

Los demás se callaron al instante y todos procedieron a escuchar a la joven egresada de Hogwarts.

"_Después de la visita de Alfa, Diana decidió entrenar a Faith con todo lo que sabía, no había registro en la tierra de Omega así que la vigilante no sabía aque se enfrentaría su pupila por lo que le pidió consejo a su padre y juntos instruyeron a la cazadora, lamentablemente el vampiro Kakistos llego a Boston sin saber que había una cazadora en la ciudad. Sus planes se fueron frustrando poco a poco por lo que planeo el secuestro y el asesinato de la cazadora y su vigilante."_

"_Faith presencio la muerte y la tortura de Diana y ella también fue profundamente torturada hasta que escapó tras la muerte de la vigilante no sin antes marcar a Kakistos en la cara."_

"_La muerte de Diana fue el detonante del hechizo de Omega y con eso el alma de Faith se fue minando poco a poco, empezó a vivir la vida peligrosamente, juntándose con todo tipo de personas y aprendiendo los modismos de la gente que vivía en la calle, volviéndose agresiva, sarcástica y defensiva; la castaña decidió dirigirse a Sunnydale y conocer a la "famosa" Buffy Summers"._

"_Faith llegó al poblado a finales de agosto y contactó a Rupert Giles, el vigilante de la otra cazadora."_

_ "La castaña se enteró que la otra cazadora había huido hacia los Angeles y la chica se desanimó al saber que nuevamente se encontraba sola, con el paso de los días se dio cuenta que el vigilante sabía de ella y conocía su destino y decidió que podía confiar en él. El vigilante y la cazadora hicieron un pacto de guardar silencio y actuar ante los demás como si fueran desconocidos"._

_ "Buffy regresó a Sunnydale unos días después y el vigilante actuó normal, sin hablar de la nueva cazadora que estaba en la ciudad y desde ese momento Rupert Giles se convirtió en el vigilante oculto y silencioso de la castaña cazadora"._

_ "Faith conoció a la otra cazadora pero no se presentó ante ella, por alguna extraña razón no encontraba el momento o la forma adecuada hasta que se presentó la oportunidad a fuera del Bronze."_

_ "La cazadora castaña pronto se dio cuenta de que no era del agrado de la otra cazadora aunque si de sus amigos, por lo que decidió usar esa carta a su favor para acercarse a la rubia, pero desde que se conocieron reflexionó que iba a ser una tarea difícil, pronto surgieron los celos entre ellas, la rivalidad y la desconfianza"._

_ "Faith tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una parte quería que Buffy la aceptara y así formar parte del Gang pero por más que lo intentaba la castaña se daba cuenta que no la llamaban a las reuniones, que nunca tomaban en cuenta su opinión y que solo la llamaban cuando necesitaban su fuerza física"._

_ "Hubo momentos en que pensó que si podrían formar un equipo como cuando derrotaron a Kakistos pero pese a sus esperanzas las cosas no cambiaron entre ellas, situación que se acentuó con el regreso de Angel, y la aparición de Gwendolyn Post, quién supo manipular a la castaña cazadora"._

_ "Angel despertó los celos enfermizos de Faith al darse cuenta que la rubia lo seguía amando al grado de pelearse con ella para que evitar que lo matara, así creció la desconfianza de la castaña hacia la rubia y los sentimientos de querer formar parte de su vida se transformaron en ganas de huir de Sunnydale y olvidarse de la otra cazadora."_

_ "Buffy visitó pocos días después a Faith en su habitación en el motel en el que se hospedaba para aclarar las cosas entre ellas pero la castaña estaba demasiado dolida y celosa como para ceder. La rubia invitó a la chica a su cena de navidad pero la otra cazadora sabía que no fue idea de Buffy si no de Joyce Summers, quién realmente apreciaba a la castaña"._

_ "Joyce conoció a Faith cuando ésta se entrevistaba en secreto con Giles, al principio pensó que había llegado a sustituir a su hija en su "deber" pero pronto entendió que no era el caso, pero aun así quiso conocer a la castaña y en pocos días se gano su confianza; pronto Mrs Summers se dio cuenta que la cazadora era una chica muy lista y estudiada y que solo fingía ser ignorante. Unos días después lo corroboró al invitarla a su galería y notó que la chica tenía conocimiento y apreciación artística y decidió contratarla como un auxiliar aunque sin poder pagarle mucho aunque a la castaña ese factor no le importo"._

_ "Joyce nunca le dijo a Buffy nada ni cuando ésta regreso a Sunnydale y ni cuando le presentó a Faith, momento en que la castaña fingió no conocer a la matriarca de las Summers, quién notó que la chica le era antipática a su hija, y por mas que se propuso a que congeniaran, las chicas eran como el agua y el aceite."_

_ "Tanto Joyce como Faith mantuvieron en secreto que trabajaban juntas por la mañana porque era seguro que la rubia cazadora lo iba a tomar a mal."_

_ "Faith se dio cuenta que se enamoró de la rubia desde el primer momento en que la vio aunque nunca dijo nada directamente si no por el contrario flirteaba con ella y le encantaba hacer enfurecer y ruborizar a la otra chica." _

_ "La castaña cazadora estaba muy consiente de que Buffy jamás la vería como ella quería, para la rubia ella solo era una compañera cazadora ni siquiera una amiga, a pesar de todos los intentos por parte de la castaña, como cuando la invito al baile de homecoming porque Scott Hope termino con ella un día antes de la fiesta y a pesar de todas sus ilusiones y el empeño que ella le puso los planes salieron mal porque Buffy llegó tarde"._

_ "A pesar de todas sus dudas, la castaña le dio otra oportunidad a la rubia presentándose en su casa durante la cena de Navidad solo para desilusionarse una vez más cuando la otra cazadora se fue corriendo a salvar al vampiro con alma ya que estaba siendo atormentado por The First"._

_ "Cuando el año nuevo comenzó las cosas fueron cambiando lentamente y las chicas se convirtieron en The chosen Two, tenían una sincronización al pelear casi perfecta y ambas podían sentir cuando la otra estaba cerca; los scoobies notaron un cambio en la rubia y se pusieron celosos de la cantidad de tiempo que ambas cazadoras pasaban juntas"._

_ "Faith estaba encantada viendo como se estaban dando las cosas, lamentablemente Destino y Alfa no podían dejar que esa relación floreciera y cruelmente rompieron la confianza que había entre las chicas, en un magistral golpe cuando accidentalmente la castaña cazadora asesinó a un civil."_

_ "La castaña se dio cuenta de cómo sus emociones incrementaron a dimensiones catastróficas y se volvieron incontrolables por lo que decidió alejar a la rubia a toda costa antes de arrastrarla consigo e hizo lo que sabía que alejaría a su hermana cazadora: restarle importancia al asesinato"._

_ "Faith visitó a Giles y le dijo la verdad y luego le contó sus planes, él no estaba de acuerdo pero respeto la decisión de la chica sabiendo que todo era parte de un plan supremo, igualmente habló con Joyce y le contó toda la verdad de su destino y del por qué se alejaría de Buffy."_

_ "Sin embargo, Buffy no se rendía con facilidad y Faith se daba cuenta de que no iba a ser sencillo alejar a la otra cazadora como pensó; la rubia tenía la esperanza de que podían ayudar a la castaña, a pesar de que ésta le haya echado la culpa, a pesar de que se lo ocultara a su mamá a pesar de las advertencias de Angel, la rubia mantenía la esperanza"._

_ "Las cosas empeoraron unos días después cuando el nuevo vigilante de las chicas reportó el accidente al Consejo de vigilantes y dicha institución mandó a un equipo para capturar a la cazadora rebelde; mientras tanto Faith perdía poco a poco el control que tenía sobre sus acciones e intento ahorcar a Xander y éste fue salvado por la oportuna intervención de Angel, quien encadenó a la castaña cazadora en su mansión con la idea de hablar con ella para hacerla entrar en razón. Una vez mas Destino hizo su jugada y el equipo del consejo llegó a atrapar a Faith y esta sintió que Buffy la había traicionado."_

_ "La castaña cazadora pudo escapar del consejo y decidió huir de Sunnydale pero sus planes fueron frustrados por su hermana cazadora, ambas chicas fueron emboscadas en ese momento por gente del Alcalde el cual estaba detrás de las cazadoras ya que sabia que una de ellas había matado a uno de sus empleado."_

_ "Esa misma noche Faith le salvó la vida a Buffy y ésta nuevamente tuvo la esperanza de que las cosas se podían arreglar entre ellas por lo que Faith hizo lo que sabía que la otra cazadora nunca le perdonaría: Se alió con la nueva amenaza de la cuidad: El alcalde Richards Wilkins III"._

_ "Faith abrazó la oscuridad y dejó que la domine, era la única forma de soportar el dolor de traicionar a la rubia, sus emociones y sentimientos eran conflictivos y fuera de control pero lo único que tenía claro era que bajo ninguna circunstancia mataría a su hermana cazadora."_

Hermione hizo una pausa y se quedó callada unos minutos, una idea se le estaba formando en la mente y necesitaba recordar el resto de los acontecimientos porque estaba segura que si había una forma de salvar a Faith después de todo.

La bruja decidió continuar su relato pero desde su percepción porque así sentía que podría encontrar el eslabón que le hacia falta para que su idea fuera concretada.

La heredera se separo de la cazadora oscura y se paro junto al ventanal contemplando los alrededores, respiró hondo y les dijo: "El resto de los hechos son conocidos por todos, los enfrentamientos entre Buffy y Faith son bien sabidos así como el amenazar a Willow con un cuchillo en su garganta y la flecha envenenada para Angel, pero lo que ustedes no saben es lo que Faith estaba sintiendo, ¿ustedes creen que era fácil luchar diariamente contra la oscuridad que rodeaba su alma?, Angel, Spike, Cordelia y Willow saben perfectamente de que estoy hablando, así que no, no fue fácil porque ella no abrazo la oscuridad por completo, de lo contrario ¿ustedes creen que no hubiera matado a Buffy?, tuvo varias oportunidades y no lo hizo porque no estaba en sus planes hacerlo".

"Estoy hablando de las memorias que yo vi en el alma de Faith, memorias reales de los hechos y no de lo ustedes creen o de lo que ella cuenta si no de las cosas como son porque yo he visto su alma literalmente."

"La verdad es que Faith no sabía que la flecha que uso para atacar a Angel estaba envenenada, el alcalde quería que el blanco fuera Buffy pero la castaña se opuso argumentando que la mejor distracción sería atacar al vampiro."

"Buffy, dijo la bruja, Faith nunca tuvo ningún interés físico en Angel, sin ofender pero a ella le causaba repulsión el solo pensarlo así que nunca quiso quitarte a Angel ni a Riley ni a tus amigos ni a tu vigilante ni a tu familia, ella no quería tu vida si no te quería ti".

"La pelea en el techo era algo que Faith se esperaba pero nunca considero que quisieras matarla, sabía que buscarías vengarte pero no al grado de volverte una asesina como ella, porque creeme matar al profesor fue mil veces peor que matar a Finch, porque con ese paso sabía que se hundía más en el torbellino emocional en el que se encontraba."

"Aun así, como Buffy puede confirmar, Faith se defendió y atacó pero nunca dio ningún golpe fatal, aún incluso después de que la rubia la esposara y le clavara el cuchillo, Faith rompió las esposas y libero a Buffy de ellas y saltó del techo, prefiriendo morir a que dejar que Buffy la matara y se convirtiera en alguien como ella".

"Cuando cayó en coma, su slayer, la que está vinculada con Buffy cobró vida y sin el influjo del hechizo del creador le pudo decir a su hermana cazadora como detener al alcalde y salvar a Sunnydale".

"Ustedes se preguntarán porque si Faith amaba a Buffy, porque despertó buscando venganza, y les diré que durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en coma, el hechizo se enraizó en su corazón, alma y mente y la torturo miles de veces con todos los escenarios posibles en donde Buffy la acuchillaba nuevamente y despertar y ver a su alma gemela con otra persona que no era el vampiro por el cual la acuchillo fue superior al poco control que tenía sobre sus emociones".

"Faith quería confrontar a Buffy antes de vengarse pero uno de los secuaces del alcalde que quedaba con vida le dio la caja que contenía el objeto que le sirvió para cambiar de cuerpos, el cual no fue solo porque sus esencias se entremezclaron y por eso pudieron sentir un poco lo que la otra cazadora sentía, así fue como Faith pudo empezar a salir del hechizo porque sintió la bondad y el bienestar que sentía Buffy cuando salvaba a alguien y a su vez Buffy puede afirmar o negar que ella sintió el conflicto de emociones que sentia su hermana cazadora, pudo sentir el odio que Faith sentía hacia si misma y pudo sentir la soledad y la tristeza que albergaba su alma."

"Por eso creo que Buffy la dejó ir cuando cada una regreso a su cuerpo, porque su conexión se había intensificado más".

Hermione se quedó callada repentinamente y con evidente alegría y emoción exclamo ¡Por las barbas de Merlin, ahora lo sé!.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de las series Buffy la cazavampiros y Angel son propiedad de Joss Whedon y cía, por lo que no pretendo infringir ningún copyright, ya que la finalidad de esta historia es de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Esta historia se centra principalmente después de la séptima temporada de Buffy aunque contiene spoilers de algunas de las temporadas anteriores y ligeras menciones de la temporada 8 y también contiene spoilers de la serie Angel.

Igualmente les aviso que mantendré algunas cosas en su idioma original.

Todos los personajes de Harry Potter que aparezcan en esta obra le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling por lo que no pretendo infringir sus derechos de autor.

CAPITULO 9

THE MISSION IS WHAT MATTERS

SEGUNDA PARTE

_En la oficina del director de Hogwarts, unos días antes de su muerte:_

_ "¿Profesor Dumbledore puedo pasar" preguntó una voz muy conocida para el director._

_ "Por supuesto que si Ms. Granger, ciertamente me alegra que viniera, acabo de leer un hechizo muy interesante y pensé en usted, no se en algún momento lo necesite pero ya sabe que considero que ningún conocimiento adicional esta demás"._

_ "¿Qué hechizo es Profesor?" preguntó la prefecta._

"_Básicamente es un hechizo que permite la esencia del alma de una persona cambiar al cuerpo de otra persona, como podrá imaginar es altamente poderoso y peligroso y en malas manos puede ser muy destructivo; además cuando las almas de dos personas cambian de cuerpo absorben parte de la esencia y la mantienen aun cuando las almas regresan a su respectivo cuerpo físico"._

_ "Pero no entiendo porque necesitaría hacer algo así, no creo que pasara por mi mente cambiar mi alma con la de otra persona" dijo Hermione._

_ "Usted no Ms Granger, pero imaginase que algún mortifago cambiara su alma con la de Harry o con la mía o con la de usted, ¿entiende el peligro del que le hablo?"._

"_Aun así este hechizo tiene su lado bueno, cuando dos almas gemelas intercambian almas, sus esencias se fusionan momentáneamente y pueden producir vida"._

"_¿Vida? es decir ¿una de las almas gemelas queda embarazada?" Pregunto la joven bruja._

"_No Hermione, no esa clase de concepción, si no una producida por magia, sin nacer del vientre materno."_

"_Pero no es el único hechizo poderoso, existe otro aún más antiguo y con más poder, uno que depende de la pureza del amor…"._

Tiempo presente:

Hermione no podía creer que hubiera tenido las respuestas y no haberlas percibido antes, había revisado miles de veces los recuerdos de Faith en busca de una pista, de un solo indicio que le permitiera buscar la forma de salvar a la cazadora oscura y ahora tenía parcialmente la solución.

Claro que la joven bruja sabía que la solución era muy complicada, demasiado, sería mas fácil mezclar el agua y el aceite que conseguir que…..

La chica sacudió su cabeza, esa era la única salida pero ¿como convencer a las dos partes involucradas las cuales eran super mega y profundamente obstinadas?.

La castaña se dio cuenta que los presentes la miraban esperando a que explicara su última expresión.

"Lo siento, dijo la chica, solo que acabo de darme cuenta de algo que estaba enfrente de mi todo este tiempo y no lo vi bajo el ángulo adecuado".

La chica suspiró y pensó que lo que iba a decir iba a causar un gran impacto.

"Después de que las almas de Buffy y Faith regresaron a sus respectivos cuerpos, las esencias de ellas estaban entremezcladas y dado que son almas gemelas fueron capaces de producir vida y esta se presentó en la forma de Dawn Summers, aunque todos creyeron que solo era parte de Buffy, pero si analizan bien, verán que los recuerdos que tiene Dawn de Faith son muy diferentes a los de su hermana, ella admiraba a la otra cazadora, era su ídolo".

"En conclusión Dawn fue hecha con la esencia de las dos cazadoras y por eso siempre las ha amado y admirado mucho, por eso sintió tanto la muerte de Buffy y le dolió profundamente la traición de Faith".

"Hermione eres absolutamente brillante, dijo Giles emocionado, nunca lo imaginamos pero eso explica muchas cosas, como el hecho de que Faith no lastimara a Dawn, de que siempre buscara protegerla, no puedo creer que no lo hubiéramos notado antes".

La bruja egresada de Hogwarts sonrió ante el cumplido y dijo: "Creo que el problema fue que siempre analice las memorias de Faith desde su punto de vista y nunca intente hacerlo desde el mío, no hasta hoy".

"Pero continuando con la historia, ya saben que Faith huyó a Los Ángeles y fue contratada para matar a Angel, aunque no lo crean ella no tuvo la intención de hacerlo, no después de haber intercambiado su alma con la de Buffy, una parte del amor y la confianza que tenía Buffy hacia Angel se le trasmitió a ella y por eso él pudo penetrar sus defensas y hacerla entrar en razón, Faith quería que Angel la matara porque finalmente el corazón puro de The Chosen logró romper el hechizo y Faith sintió el peso de sus culpas y otra parte de su tormento comenzó".

"Faith le confesó a Angel su amor y sus celos enfermizos que sentía por Buffy y el dolor que sentía al saber que la rubia la odiaba mas que nunca, opinión que se afianzo cuando Buffy apareció y no le permitió disculparse".

"Cuando los asesinos de consejo aparecieron, Buffy intentó salvar a Faith y eso le dio esperanza, no de que la Elegida le correspondiera si no de que en algún momento pudiera perdonarla y por eso se entrego a la policía."

"Los años que pasó Faith en la cárcel le sirvieron para salir del hechizo y encontrar su balance, Angel fue la roca que le permitió encontrarse a si misma y enfocarse a cumplir con su destino."

"Hay algunas cosas que no creo que sepan, porque nunca lo ha confesado Faith, pero ella estuvo en coma durante su estadía en la cárcel, dos veces para ser precisos, la primera vez fue cuando murió Buffy, ella sintió la caída y su cuerpo presentó los síntomas de alguien que se hubiera arrojado desde alguna considerable altura, nadie se explicaba que paso, cuando se recuperó de eso recibió la visita de Tara y de Willow, visita que estoy segura la mayoría desconoce".

"Las wicas habían descubierto que necesitan la sangre de la cazadora que cargara la línea de las elegidas para hacer el hechizo que les permitiera revivir a Buffy manteniendo sus poderes como slayer y salvarla de la dimensión infernal en la que ellos pensaban que se encontraba la rubia."

"Faith no lo dudo ningún segundo, no iba a dejar que su alma gemela pasara la eternidad sufriendo, así que accedió a lo que las brujas le pedían con una sola condición: No reverle la verdad a nadie."

"Esa noche Willow se tele transporto a la prisión a la celda de Faith y extrajo la sangre que necesitaba, más de la necesaria porque se dio cuenta que la sangre de una slayer era mágica y amplificaba sus poderes, pronto el poder se le hizo adictivo y Faith cayó inconsciente, casi muerta por la masiva perdida de sangre".

"Willow regresó a Sunnydale y no le dijo a Tara lo que pasó, junto el resto de los ingredientes y realizaron el hechizo que permitió resucitar a Buffy. Ustedes se preguntaran como sé esto último y es muy sencillo, Faith le preguntó a Tara cuando ésta fue designada su ángel guardián."

"Pero no te preocupes Willow, Faith no te guarda ningún rencor, según ella cualquier sufrimiento que ustedes le impusieran sería justo por lo que ella les hizo pasar."

"No se que tan ciertas sean mis sospechas pero creo que cuando Buffy regreso a la vida debió experimentar algunos de los aspectos que habían regido a Faith, un vacío, oscuridad, soledad, emociones que no te habrán dominado por completo pero que aun permanecen dentro de ti, yo experimente algo así cuando unimos nuestras almas por eso pienso que debió haber sucedido algo, pero puede ser que en realidad este completamente equivocada".

Buffy se encontraba en shock por lo que estaba escuchando, parte de ella no lo creía pero estaba segura de que fue así, lo más claro fue su relación ruda y oscura con Spike.

"Yo…. Intento explicarse la rubia cazadora, yo no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, Willow, ¿porque no me dijiste?, me hubiera ayudado a entender lo que pasaba…. Lo que sentía o lo que no sentía…"

"¿Realmente Buffy? ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te enterabas que corría sangre de Faith a través de tus venas, ¿hubieras estado agradecida? ¿lo hubieras aceptado tranquilamente, sabiendo que compartías con Faith algo más que ser slayer o de haber compartido sus esencias cuando cambiaron de cuerpos?. No lo creo, tú la odiabas en ese entonces y no querías saber nada de ella. "

"Will yo….. lo siento esto es demasiado para mi, ya no se que pensar creer o sentir, es muy confuso". Dijo la rubia.

Hermione escuchó el intercambio verbal pero no dijo nada, no, aun no era el momento preciso para revelar que había encontrado el último eslabón que les permitiría salvar a su amiga cazadora.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron un poco, la joven bruja continuo con sus explicaciones:

"Siguiendo con lo que les decía, el tiempo fue pasando y poco a poco las células de la sangre de Faith se fueron regenerando y poco a poco recuperaba sus poderes como slayer, sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápido porque cuando Wes le pidió que escapara de la cárcel para salvar a Angel sus poderes no estaban completos y cuando se enfrentó a la bestia le fue bastante mal, la falta del entrenamiento adecuado y al no tener todos sus poderes le hicieron salir bastante golpeada."

"Pese a eso, ella no se rindió, estaba determinada a salvar a Angel a costa de lo que fuera incluso de su propia vida, por eso no dudo en usar la droga orfeo y dejarse morder por Angelus".

"Faith cayó en coma nuevamente y estuvo a punto de morir, estaba bastante mal herida, la droga era muy potente y aunque ya no tenía los pensamientos suicidas tampoco creía tener la fuerza para luchar, cosa que afortunadamente no paso porque la necesidad de salvar a su "salvador" fue mayor".

"Como ustedes saben Willow encontró el alma de Angel y pudo devolvérsela a tiempo, Faith se recupero por completo de sus heridas y del influjo de la droga y decidió regresar a Sunnydale en cuanto la wica dijo que The First estaba atacando y que Buffy la necesitaba".

"Lo que pasó a su regreso ustedes lo saben bien, Faith y Buffy pudieron convivir más o menos aunque no recuperaron la relación que llegaron a establecer cuando Faith vino a Sunnydale por primera vez. Sin embargo, Faith se sentía agradecida por la oportunidad que ustedes le dieron, por la confianza de permitirle dirigir a las potenciales aunque hubiera resultado una trampa; creo que los dos momentos mas emotivos para ella fue cuando ambas cazadoras hablaron después de que Faith recupero la conciencia".

"Aun así Faith estaba aterrada, The First la visitaba y ella no quería creer en lo que éste le decía, él no dejaba de repetirle que Buffy nunca la perdonaría, que nunca la vería como su igual, que siempre la vería como una asesina."

"El día de su batalla final Faith creyó realmente que The First se equivocó en el momento en que Buffy fue acuchillada y le entregó la Scythe y le dijo que mantuviera la línea, no sé y no creo que pueda explicar lo que significó eso para ella."

"Faith no quería volver a prisión pero tampoco estaba segura que hacer, considero en quedarse con los scoobies por una temporada, pero cuando oyó a Buffy decirle a Spike que lo amaba, supo que no podría quedarse cerca, su corazón se estaba rompiendo nuevamente y con temor a caer en la oscuridad decidió alejarse y por eso aceptó el trabajo que Angel le ofreció".

"Tristemente las cosas se pusieron peor porque Buffy los escuchó hablando e intervino, la situación se les fue de las manos y Faith decidió regresar a prisión donde inmediatamente fue condena a muerte al considerársele un convicto de alta peligrosidad."

"No voy a entrar en mucho detalle con lo que sucedió después, ella fue ejecutada y regresada a la vida por Alfa, en ese momento ella recordó las profecías y su misión en la vida, decidió irse a Boston donde recogió _el libro del fin de los tiempos_ y se enteró de la herencia que le había dejado Diana Dormer al momento de su adopción, por eso sabiendo que Faith Lehane había muerto y pagado su deuda con la sociedad, decidió iniciar una nueva vida y usar su nuevo apellido."

"Ella contactó a Giles y después ambos viajaron a Inglaterra, él se quedó en Londres y ella viajó a Escocia donde yo la conocí junto con Harry y Ron".

"Conocerla fue algo que me cambio mi vida para siempre, yo no conocí a su enemiga, yo conocí a alguien afín a mi que me abrió su casa, su corazón y después su alma cuando mi vida dependía de ello, no voy a contarles los detalles de nuestra relación, eso solo nos pertenece a nosotras, solo les diré que ella es alguien grandioso, alguien que perdió sus poderes por completo con tal de salvarme de mi destino, por eso ella no tiene casi ningún poder porque compartió la línea de las cazadoras con alguien que no es una elegida, el poco poder que le queda proviene de la Scythe, la cual no le pudo regenerar todo su poder porque el arma misma ya había dado todo de sí al activar a todas las potenciales".

"Durante los meses que estuve junto a ella protegí al castillo con cuando hechizo protector conocía y a ella también, pero es difícil cuando la mayor amenaza de la galaxia te tiene en la mira, lamentablemente Faith tiene el tiempo contado, no solo por la profecía si no por los múltiples traumas y lesiones físicas que tiene su cuerpo, incluso su cuerpo mismo mantiene el veneno de la inyección letal, Alfa la revivió pero no la curo, le dijo que mientras mas luchara mas fuerte y hábil se haría, pero TPB se compadecieron de su última elegida y le pidieron que reuniera esencias de demonios, cuando se tuvieran las necesarias ellos le darían el hechizo para regresarle sus poderes ya que no había otra forma de convertirla en cazadora nuevamente."

"Durante todo este tiempo mis amigos y yo, quienes formamos una agrupación conocida como la _Orden del Fénix_ hemos estado luchando a su lado, siempre hay alguno de nosotros cuidándole sus espaldas, la hemos ayudado a fundar todos los centros en todo el mundo, hemos planeado las estrategias defensivas y el entrenamiento adecuado para las nuevas cazadoras, ustedes forman una parte del consejo de Vigilantes y éste a su vez mantiene una estrecha relación con mi Ministro de Magia y con Hogwarts".

"Todos formamos parte importante en esta guerra y por eso ahora llegó el tiempo de revelarles la verdad, no queda mucho tiempo y nuestra única oportunidad reside en los hombros de Faith".

"La batalla contra The First destruyó su consejo y mi batalla contra Voldemort lesiono Hogwarts y el ministerio de Magia, estas batallas nos debilitaron pero a la vez permitieron que esas tres instituciones se aliaran en esta lucha".

Hermione se quedó callada unos segundos y continuó: "Faith a luchado demasiado desde el colapso de Sunnydale y se que solo esta esperando la gran batalla, ella no quiere ser salvada, como una vez Buffy comprendió perfectamente _the dead is her gift_; y…".

"Hermione ¿tu sabes como salvarla no es verdad?" Preguntó Giles.

"Sí, pero no voy a hacerlo" Contesto la bruja.

"Que" gritaron enseguida los scoobies.

Dawn se puso de pie y furiosa se acerco a la bruja y le dijo: "Faith perdió sus poderes para salvar tu vida y ¿tu no vas a hacer nada?, quiere decir que todo lo que dijiste de ella eran mentiras si vas permitir que sacrifique su vida, realmente no lo entiendo."

Los ánimos en la sala fueron poniéndose más agresivos, hasta que finalmente Giles alzo la voz y calló a todos.

"Si Hermione no va a intentarlo es porque no debe hacerse y esa discusión se acabo, dijo el presidente, el motivo de esta reunión era para que ustedes se enteraran de los acontecimientos inmediatos y del plan de acción para defender el planeta, y esa es la razón por la cual Faith no les informó de nada con anterioridad, nuestro enfoque es únicamente salir victoriosos de la batalla y no pasar días y días investigando como salvarla, el tiempo en que pudo hacerse ya paso, no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto".

Buffy se puso de pie y con su mirada segura y decidida dijo: "Lo siento Giles pero no lo acepto, nunca me he quedado sin intentar algo y no va a cambiar ahora, tú planea como quieras luchar esta batalla y yo voy a encontrar la forma de salvar a Faith te guste o no".

"Bien dicho Golden Girl, exclamó una voz, hacia tiempo que no veía ese fuego en tu mirada, finalmente The Chosen ha decidido despertar".

Dos figuras se acercaron lentamente y se dirigieron a la bruja y uno dijo: "Eres astuta, muy astuta Maestro, supiste que botones oprimir para que la elegida reaccionara, eres absolutamente brillante."

"Quienes son ustedes, explíquense que no entiendo nada", dijo furiosa la rubia cazadora.

"Yo soy Destino, quien maneja el sino de cada ser humano y él es The Death, quién ya te ha visitado 2 veces solo no lo recuerdas y bueno a Hermione ya la conoces, ella es una poderosa bruja cuya habilidad mental es su arma más fuerte, realmente estábamos convencidos de que no encontrarían la forma de cambiar el futuro, pero es evidente que nos equivocamos".

"No se que importancia tiene si resolvió el gran misterio de la vida, ella no quiere salvar a Faith pese a que tienen sus almas entrelazadas, lo cual no sé que significa eso y no sé tampoco como puede ser posible si se supone que Faith y yo somos almas gemelas" Explotó La Elegida.

_ "_No sé que creas tu Destino pero a mi me parece notar ciertos celos de aquí de blondie", dijo burlonamente La Muerte.

Hermione solo enrollo sus ojos y miró a Buffy y le dijo: "Yo dije que se como salvarla y que no voy a hacerlo, y no voy a hacerlo porque yo no puedo solo tu puedes".

"Así es Elegida, la más poderosa y legendaria de las cazadoras, tu nombre permanecerá por siempre en la memoria de todos, como lo que eres una heroína".

Buffy se ruborizó ante el cumplido y dijo: "pero yo no soy la única ahora, hace tiempo que no soy la única y además la responsabilidad de salvar a todos es de Faith ella va a ser la heroína."

"Sí Buffy Summers, ella será una heroína pero no se le reconocerá como tal, ella vivirá a la sombra, ella no será recordada por nadie, ese fue su deseo, a cambio de su sacrificio le concederemos lo que ella mas desee y eso pidió, el olvido, que nadie la recuerde como si nunca hubiera existido".

"Noooo, grito Buffy no quiero perderla y menos olvidarla, no puedo y no quiero, ella fue y es y será muy importante para mí, no quiero no aceptar ese futuro, no quiero un futuro sin ella."

_ "_¿Qué éstas dispuesta hacer para cambiar eso Buffy Summers?."

Buffy buscó el apoyo de sus amigos con la mirada y se sorprendió cuando vio que sus amigos estaban estáticos, momentáneamente no supo que pensar hasta que Destino le explicó:

"El tiempo está detenido, por eso ellos lucen así, la decisión que tomes les afectará a ellos sí, pero no directamente por eso no es necesario que participen en esta reunión".

"Buffy dijo La Muerte, en este tiempo, en este momento no hay futuro para ti con Faith, no hay nada que puedas hacer en este presente para que retengas a la Dark One a tu lado, solo existe un viejo ritual parecido al que Hermione y Faith realizaron para unir sus almas, solo que este ritual necesita un ingrediente puro, fuerte y sincero: el amor, si ya se que suena cursi y ridículo y creeme que ni yo mismo puedo creer que este diciendo estas estupideces pero es así, ustedes se conocieron, se enamoraron y se odiaron, su amor esta muy dañado y manchado y no soportaría el ritual por eso no tienes forma de salvar a Faith".

Hermione intervino y mirando a Buffy quien seguía con cara de dolor, incredulidad, tristeza y de no entender nada le dijo:

"Buffy, Faith tiene que morir, pero no tendría que permanecer muerta, al hacer el ritual, tu alma, corazón, mente y espíritu se fusionan como uno solo y ninguna puede sobrevivir sin la otra o por lo contrario ninguna puede morir sin la otra, como en esta guerra ella es el sacrificio, tu enlace te permitiría regresarla a ti, pero para hacer el ritual tu amor tendría que ser muy muy fuerte, seguro puro y el de ustedes no es así."

"La única manera de que eso ocurra es de que abras tu corazón, que no tengas miedo de amar y de que te amen, pero en dos meses es prácticamente imposible, más cuando Faith esta determinada a morir y ser olvidada y no la vas a convencer de lo contrario."

"No puedo salvarla dijo Buffy finalmente, no sé como sanar mi corazón, aun cuando siento el amor no sé como darlo, y….. no se porque deje de sentir el amor, no se cuando me volví vacía, quisiera saberlo y poder cambiarlo pero no puedo, no puedo cambiar mi pasado y borrar mis errores y evitar que se me rompa mi corazón y mis ilusiones".

"Si puedes Buffy Summers, dijo Destino si eso quieres, si realmente estás dispuesta a hacer cualquier sacrificio, y cambiar tus errores pasados, puedes regresar al momento en que tu corazón empezó a romperse, ¿que nos respondes cazadora?".

"Lo haré" contestó la interrogada.

"Hermione, ya sabes que hacer entonces, solo que no deben interactuar con nadie del pasado directamente, solo puedes comunicarte con la versión joven de ti misma si es absolutamente necesario" dijo Destino.

"Vas a cambiar el pasado, el presente y el futuro, tus amigos olvidarán todo lo que vivieron junto a ti y solo tendrán las memorias que vas a fabricar, solo tu y Hermione tendrán dobles recuerdos."

"Buena suerte cazadora, salva tu corazón, salva a tu alma gemela pero recuerda que no puedes evitar ni cambiar todo, las repercusiones serían fatídicas si alteras en demasía el curso del futuro" dijo La Muerte.

Hermione sacó el giratiempo y se lo colocó a Buffy y a ella misma, Destino y The Death posaron sus manos encima del objeto y murmuraron unas palabras, el portal del tiempo se abrió y succionó a las dos chicas, dejando a los seres divinos y el futuro detenido.

"No entiendo porqué están arriesgando el futuro de este planeta por sentimentalismos, estábamos a punto de ganar", dijo una voz.

"Te equivocas Alfa dijo Destino, está es nuestra verdadera oportunidad de ganar, tu campeona es la correcta, es la mejor para este trabajo, pero no tomaste en cuenta que ella es solo un ser humano, con poderes distintos a los demás pero aún así es mortal no es un dios y su cuerpo y su corazón están demasiados heridos y débiles para enfrentarse a Omega, no vamos a correr ese riesgo por tu soberbia, Buffy y Hermione son las indicadas para cambiar el pasado y darle a la Tierra un futuro, así que Alfa ¿que vas a hacer?.


End file.
